Wedding Night
by loeloe07
Summary: Kyuhyun yang baru putus dengan Kibum, tiba-tiba diajak menikah oleh Siwon, seorang kekasih di masa lalu... membuat Eunhyuk, hyung dari Kyuhyun, berusaha membatalkan pernikahan itu... KIHYUN / WONKYU / HAEHYUK BL
1. Chapter 1

**KiHyun**

 **.**

Membelikan kekasihmu sebuah cincin pertunangan, apa itu salah? Tentu tidak! Jika kau adalah seorang pria, errr... atau dalam kasus ini seorang seme. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun. Menurutnya, seorang uke juga boleh membelikan cincin pertunangan. Toh cincin itu tidak terlihat girly. Hanya sebuah cincin polos dengan sebuah berlian kecil diatasnya. Kyuhyun pikir, jika Kibum tidak menyukai berlian itu, dia bisa memutarnya, atau bahkan tidak menggunakannya sama sekali.

Saat ini Kyuhyun merasa sangat tegang. Bahkan dia agak tidak yakin dengan cincin yang dibelinya, tetapi dia lebih tidak yakin jika Kibum telah mempersiapkan proses lamarannya dengan baik. Mungkin setidaknya Kibum akan berlutut dan melamarnya dengan kata-kata romantis. Jika memang Kibum tidak mempersiapkan cincin, maka Kyuhyun tidak keberatan jika dia yang memberikan Kibum cincin. Kyuhyun sangat penasaran, bagaimana cara Kibum memulainya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Kibum.

"Emm... tidak ada! Menu disini terlihat enak!" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat penasaran, apakah Kibum sudah mempersiapkan cincin untuk acara lamarannya. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu berharap sebenarnya, hanya saja jika memang Kibum sudah mempersiapkannya, maka itu adalah hal paling romantis yang dia lakukan selama tiga tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kyuhyun meminum airnya. Mereka belum memutuskan untuk memesan makan malam. Melihat Kibum yang gugup, membuat Kyuhyun jauh lebih gugup. Ketika pandangan mereka saling beradu, mereka pun tersenyum.

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun berinisiatif memecah atmosfer kegugupan di antara mereka.

"Ehem... Kyu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

Mendengar ucapan Kibum, perasaan Kyuhyun nyaris meledak.

 _"Oh my... Inikah saatnya? Seluruh hidupku akan berubah mulai saat ini. Ayo Kyu, kau harus konsentrasi... Jangan kacaukan hal sepenting ini... Shit! Aku harus menenangkan diri, sebelum aku menghancurkan semuanya!"_

"Maaf Bummie, tolong tunggu sebentar..." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kibum.

"Eh, kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Kibum agak terkesiap.

"A-aku harus pergi ke belakang. Maaf. Bi-bisakah kita menundanya? Hanya beberapa detik?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan gugup.

Setelah Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun pun berjalan dengan cepat menuju toilet. Dia membuka pintu toilet dengan kasar dan mengejutkan seorang namja didalamnya. Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintu toilet dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu itu. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja itu.

"Ya, aku baik. Thanks." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum singkat.

Melihat namja itu tersenyum ramah, membuat Kyuhyun ingin membagi kebahagiaannya.

"Kekasihku sedang melamarku!"

"Apa maksudmu 'sedang'?" tanya namja itu.

"Ketika dia akan memulainya, aku merasa sangat gugup, jantungku seakan mau meledak, jadi aku kesini untuk menenangkan diri. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Menunggu? Well, jika aku jadi kau, aku akan segera kembali kesana sebelum dia berubah pikiran." kata namja itu lagi.

"Sebentar lagi..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat kakaknya. Dia merasa harus memberitahu Eunhyuk. Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat:

Dia sedang melakukannya!

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah balasan pun muncul di layar ponselnya:

Jangan bilang kau mengirimi ku pesan saat dia sedang melamarmu!

Sedang di toilet. Aku sangat gugup.

Aku ikut senang! Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kibum.

Akan kusampaikan! Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti...

"Yang mana kekasihmu?" tanya namja yang ternyata masih berada di toilet itu.

"Aku ingin melihatnya!" lanjut namja itu.

Kyuhyun pun membuka sedikit pintu toilet dan menunjukkan posisi Kibum yang memang terlihat jelas dari pintu toilet, setelahnya Kyuhyun menutup pintu toilet dengan cepat.

"Namja tampan berambut hitam yang mengenakan tuxedo itu kekasihmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tampan. Sangat tampan. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna."

"Thanks. Doakan aku!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk singkat namja asing itu.

"Semoga kalian berbahagia!"

Kyuhyun pun segera kembali ke mejanya. Kibum masih disana, duduk dengan posisi yang sama ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Bahkan sepertinya Kibum tidak menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali. Kyuhyun yakin jika Kibum sedang mempersiapkan diri seperti halnya dirinya. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa inilah akhirnya, momen yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Maaf Bummie, bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati setelah kembali duduk di kursinya.

Kibum tersenyum, tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihat jika Kibum terlihat tidak bersemangat. Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif untuk memulai.

"Bukankah hari ini hari spesial, Bummie?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kibum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tempat ini sangat indah. Tempat yang sempurna untuk menyampaikan... emm... suatu hal yang spesial..." pancing Kyuhyun dan dengan santai dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Kibum segera menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhun.

"Kyu, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan, namun aku tidak yakin jika ini adalah sebuah kejutan..." ujar Kibum perlahan.

 _"Oh God... Oh God... Inilah saatnya..."_

"Ne?" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

"Maaf, anda siap memesan?"

Kibum terlihat agak terkejut lalu sedetik kemudian menghela nafasnya. Seorang pelayan datang tanpa mereka sadari. Sebelum Kyuhyun mengucapkan semua kalimat umpatan yang ada di kepalanya, Kibum sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mulai memesan. Kyuhyun sangat kesal dengan pelayan itu.

 _"Bisa-bisanya pelayan bodoh itu menghancurkan momen besar Kibum!"_

"Jadi, kau ingin bertanya?" Kyuhyun pun memberanikan diri bertanya lebih dulu setelah pelayan bodoh itu pergi.

"Well... Ya!"

Kibum mengambil nafas dalam, dan siap membuka mulutnya saat tiba-tiba pelayan idiot itu datang lagi. Pelayan itu datang lagi untuk menanyakan pesanan Kyuhyun yang tadi lupa ditanyakannya.

"Samakan saja!" ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, mereka pun terdiam. Untuk mengindari gangguan selanjutnya, Kyuhyun dan Kibum sepakat dalam diam untuk menunggu makan malam mereka datang, sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa sangat kasihan kepada Kibum. Bagaimana bisa dia melamar dengan keadaan seperti ini? Momen terpenting dalam hidupnya dikacaukan oleh seorang pelayan.

"Kau hanya belum beruntung..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum dengan cemas.

"Sepertinya begitu." ujar Kyuhyun dengan lesu.

"Eum... Sepertinya pelayan itu tidak akan segera kembali kesini karena mereka tentu membutuhkan waktu untuk memasak semua makanan itu." ujar Kyuhyun mencoba membuat kesempatan.

"Ne, tapi aku sangat gugup. Bagaimana kalau kau memberikan jawabanmu lebih dulu?" tawar Kibum agak putus asa.

"Eummm... jawabanku..." Kyuhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, untuk membuat suasana lebih dramatis.

"YA! Jawabanku pasti, YA!" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat ketegangan di wajah Kibum menghilang setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

 _"Mana mungkin aku menjawab TIDAK? Oh, dia mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Betapa manisnya... Oh God, kami akan menikah...!"_

"Dengan sepenuh hatiku Bummie, YA! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menantikan saat-saat ini. Aku... Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, aku sangat bahagia!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kibum pun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Sesaat mereka hanya saling memandang, saling mengagumi paras indah pasangan mereka.

"Jadi? Kau senang?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Senang. Sangat senang." jawab Kibum sambil meremas lembut tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat tempat ini. Aku juga akan selalu mengingat caramu menatapku saat ini." ujar Kyuhyun sambil balas meremas tangan Kibum lebih kuat.

"Aku juga." kata Kibum singkat.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Kyuhyun menyukai semua yang ada di diri Kibum. Meskipun terkesan datar dan dingin, namun Kyuhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat tatapan Kibum yang penuh cinta saat menatapnya.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat namja di toilet tadi tengah melihat ke arah nya sambil tersenyum, dan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

Kemudian sang pelayan pun datang membawakan makanan mereka.

"Anda ingin wine, Tuan?" tanya nya sopan.

"Ide bagus! Karena hari ini sangat spesial! Kami baru saja bertunangan!" ujar Kyuhyun yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"Wah, selamat untuk kalian berdua Tuan!" ucap si pelayan, dan dia pun langsung pergi untuk mengambil wine yang dipesan.

"APA? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kibum dengan menaikkan suaranya.

Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Oh... Bummie, maafkan aku. Apa kau ingin memberitahu orang tua mu lebih dulu? Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memberitahu orang lain, aku berjanji." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"Apa yang harus ku beritahu pada mereka? Kyu, kita tidak sedang bertunangan!" ucap Kibum dengan tegas.

"Tapi Bummie... Bukankah tadi kau baru saja melamarku, dan aku menjawab YA!" kata Kyuhyun ikut menaikkan suaranya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya!" kata Kibum sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenggam tangannya...

Ok, Kyuhyun rasa dia sudah gila sekarang.

"Kyu, maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku sama sekali belum ingin membahas masalah pernikahan atau pertunangan atau apapun itu!" jelas Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

Deg.

•

•

•

T.B.C / DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyu, maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku sama sekali belum ingin membahas masalah pernikahan atau pertunangan atau apapun itu!" jelas Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

Deg.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story is a remake of Sophie Kinsella novel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KiHyun**

 **.**

"Tapi... bukankah itu yang tadi kau maksud? Kau bilang aku harus memberikan jawabanku lebih dulu, dan aku menjawab YA dengan segenap hatiku." jelas Kyuhyun putus asa.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, berharap bahwa Kibum akan mengatakan bahwa kata-katanya barusan hanya sebuah lelucon, dan mereka benar telah bertunangan. Namun yang dapat Kyuhyun lihat hanyalah wajah Kibum yang terlihat bingung dan kaget. Seketika hati Kyuhyun bagai pecah berkeping-keping.

"Jadi... bukan itu maksudmu? Kau tidak sedang melamarku?" kata Kyuhyun tercekat.

"Kyu, aku tidak melamarmu. Titik!" ucap Kibum dengan tegas.

 _"Haruskah dia berbicara sekeras itu?"_

Bahkan seluruh pengunjung restoran kini menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti! Tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak dan membuat seluruh orang tahu, kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat menyesal. Dia terlalu berharap banyak pada Kibum.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai per..."

"Kau mengatakannya!" Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Kibum.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mempersiapkan makan malam yang spesial!"

"Ya, ini spesial! Karena besok aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengecek cabang perusahaanku disana."

"Tapi kau sebelumnya bertanya apakah aku menyukai marga mu!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ya ampun Kyu, itu hanya pertanyaan biasa! Kenapa kau menganggapnya serius?"

"Dan kau juga berkata akan menayakan suatu pertanyaan penting padaku."

"Bukan 'pertanyaan penting', tapi 'sebuah pertanyaan'"

"Tapi aku mendengar 'pertanyaan penting'." ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

Keduanya pun terdiam. Sampai si pelayan datang dengan sebotol wine berkualitas tinggi di tangannya.

"Perlu saya tuangkan wine anda, Tuan?" tanyanya.

"Letakkan saja disitu!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Setelah si pelayan pergi, mereka masih bertahan dalam diam. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan itu.

"Jadi apa? Apa pertanyaan yang tadinya ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kibum nampak tersudut, namun dia segera menguasai dirinya.

"Tidak penting. Lupakan saja!"

"Ayolah, beritahu aku!" paksa Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah... Jadi hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu adalah apakah kau mau ikut denganku ke Amerika, karena sudah lama kita tidak pergi berlibur berdua." akhirnya Kibum memberitahukannya.

"Berlibur? Kau mempersiapkan makan malam spesial ini hanya untuk mengajakku berlibur?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya ke arah Kibum.

"Tidak, maksudku... Kyu, aku merasa menyesal dengan semua ini. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud unt..."

"Tapi tadi kita telah membahas mengenai pertunangan! Bahkan aku menggenggam tangan mu dan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat bahagia dan aku telah menantikan hal ini sejak lama. Dan kau pun menyetujuinya! Memang apa yang kau pikir sedang aku bicarakan tadi, huh?"

"Ku-kupikir...kau membicarakan hal-hal lain." ucap Kibum pelan.

"Hal-hal lain? Apa maksudmu dengan 'hal-hal lain'?"

Kibum mengela nafasnya sebelum menatap Kyuhyun.

"Dengar Kyu, sejujurnya selama ini aku tidak selalu paham dengan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Jadi, aku hanya bisa mengangguk."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Kibum dengan nanar. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun telah salah mengira bahwa Kibum sangat mengerti dirinya. Ternyata sikap diam Kibum menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak tahu banyak mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Aku bahkan membelikanmu cincin pertunangan." ujar Kyuhyun datar memecah keheningan.

"Ya Tuhan..." Kibum mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Kyu, apakah kita harus... Aku akan pergi besok. Bisakah kita tidak membahas hal ini?" ucap Kibum hati-hati mencoba berdamai.

"Jadi, intinya, apakah kau mau menikah?"

"Aku... Oh, Kyu... Aku tidak tahu! Maksudku, ya. Seharusnya, ya. Mungkin. Kau tahu. Nanti." ujar Kibum yang tampak bingung.

Kyuhyun mengerti. Kibum ingin menikah dengan orang lain, suatu hari nanti. Tetapi bukan dengannya.

"Baiklah. Kibum, intinya, aku ingin menikah. Aku ingin pernikahan, anak-anak, sebuah rumah, dan segala sesuatunya. Dan aku ingin mewujudkannya denganmu. Tetapi sepertinya kau tidak berpikir begitu. Well, terimakasih untuk semuanya."

"Kyu! Ini tidak mengubah apapun!" ucap Kibum meninggikan suaranya.

"Ya! Ini mengubah semuanya! Aku terlalu tua untuk berada di waiting list mu. Jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya, lebih baik kita akhiri semuanya." ucap Kyuhyun berusaha tegar.

"Selamat bersenang-senang di Amerika. Aku pergi." ucap Kyuhyun sambil beranjak meninggalkan kursinya dengan air mata yang tak bisa dia tahan lagi.

Saat Kyuhyun mulai melangkah pergi, dia merasakan seseorang memegang lengannya. Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh, dia melihat bahwa namja yang tadi ditemuinya di toilet sedang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia memberimu cincin?" tanya namja itu.

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kibum tidak memberinya cincin, bahkan mereka sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun memilih lebih baik mati dari pada mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya, dia melamarku. Tapi aku menjawab TIDAK!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan arogant.

"Oh!" namja itu terlihat kaget.

"Ya, aku bilang TIDAK!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau bilang tidak?" tanya namja itu tidak percaya.

"Ya! Aku bilang tidak! Kami sama sekali tidak cocok, jadi aku memilih untuk mengakhirinya. Meskipun dia sangat ingin menikah dan memiliki anak denganku..."

Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling, dan dia mendapati semua mata di restoran itu tengah menatap ke arahnya. Maka Kyuhyun pun sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Ya, aku menjawab TIDAK!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibun yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Maaf Kibum. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku dan aku baru saja menghancurkan perasaanmu. Tapi jawabannya tetap TIDAK!"

Setelahnya Kyuhyun pun berlari keluar restoran dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Kyuhyun terduduk di halte dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, dia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kyu, bagaimana makan malamnya?"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara antusias Ryeowook, teman sekantornya, di seberang telepon. Jantung Kyuhyun terasa mencelos. Dia merasa menyesal memberitahu Ryeowook bahwa alasannya tidak masuk ke kantor karena Kibum akan melamarnya dan dia ingin mempersiapkan diri. Kyuhyun merasa dia terlalu percaya diri. Suara antusias Ryeowook terdengar sangat menohoknya.

"Lancar. Restoran nya bagus." ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

Dia berharap Ryeowook terkena amnesia dan tidak menanyakan perihal pertunangannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertunngan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Harapan Kyuhyun tidak terkabul. Kyuhyun pun berdehem pelan sebelum menjawabnya.

"Well, sebenarnya tidak. Aku memutuskan untuk menolaknya."

"Benarkah?" terdengar suara kecewa Ryeowook.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku pikir saat ini karir ku lebih penting."

"Tapi kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi." ujar Ryeowook lagi.

"Well, itu tidak menentukan apapun." Kyuhyun mulai lancar mengarang ceritanya.

"Kibum pasti merasa sangat kecewa."

"Sangat. Yup, Kibum sangat kecewa. Bahkan dia sampai meneteskan air matanya."

Kyuhyun merasa dia bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak akan pernah menemui Kibum lagi. Semuanya selesai. Dia tidak akan tidur dengan Kibum lagi. Dia tidak akan terbangun dengan tubuh polos dipelukan Kibum. Bahkan dia tidak akan pernah memeluknya lagi. Dan, semua itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin berteriak kencang.

"Wow Kyu! Aku tidak menyangka kau menolak namja sempurna seperti Kibum hanya demi karirmu." suara Ryeowook terdengar kagum.

"Tentu saja!"

"Oh, Kyu, aku hampir lupa. Tadi ada seseorang bernama Siwon menghubungimu."

"Siwon siapa?" ujar Kyuhyun bingung.

"Choi Siwon. Dia bilang kau kenal dengannya." jelas Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Choi Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, Ryeowook pun mengakhiri panggilannya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun hanya menggenggam erat ponsel di tangannya. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa hal ini terjadi padanya. Sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali berdering dan Kyuhyun melihat bahwa Eunhyuk, hyungnya, yang menelponnya.

"Kyu, ini aku!" terdengar suara antusias Eunhyuk di seberang telepon.

 _"Oh...tidak lagi..."_

"Oh, hyung..."

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada menggoda.

Kyuhyun merasa tertekan. Sangat tertekan. Dia menyesal telah menceritakan seluruh kisah cintanya kepada hyungnya itu. Bahkan dia menyesal telah memberitahu Eunhyuk bahwa dia berkencan dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa jika kelak dia mendapatkan seorang kekasih, dia tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Tidak sampai dia menikah selama sepuluh tahun dan memiliki tiga orang anak. Barulah dia akan mengirimi Eunyuk pesan:

Hyung, aku sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial!

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung." Kyuhyun pun menjawab pertanyaan Eunyuk.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Kyuhyun sangat tahu apa yang dipikirkan hyungnya. Pasti saat ini Eunhyuk berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun telah mengenakan sebuah cincin berlian di jarinya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi hyungnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hyung, aku pikir aku akan melanjutkan kuliah untuk mengambil gelar master di jurusan bisnis. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah lama merencanakannya. Lagipula, apa yang sedang aku tunggu? Universitas Seoul kurasa bukan pilihan buruk. Bagaimana menurutmu, hyung?"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam di seberang telepon. Dia tahu. Sangat tahu. Setiap kali Kyuhyun putus dengan kekasihnya, dia akan membiacarakan mengenai gelar master yang berniat dia ambil.

"Ya, ide bagus!" jawab Eunhyuk kemudian.

Eunyuk rasa tidak ada gunanya memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bercerita saat ini. Kyuhyun tidak suka dipaksa dan dikasihani ketika sedang patah hati. Eunhyuk sudah belajar dari pengalaman.

 **Flashback.**

 _Waktu itu, Kyuhyun putus dengan Changmin. Dia tiba-tiba berkunjung ke rumah Eunhyuk dengan membawa banyak es krim di tangannya._

 _"Kyu, apa yang terjadi?" Eunhyuk yang bingung pun bertanya kepada Kyuhyun._

 _Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan._

 _"Ya ampun hyung, apa tidak boleh, aku mengunjungi hyungku sendiri. Bahkan aku membawa banyak es krim untuk kita nikmati bersama. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan hyungku. Ayolah hyung, hidup tidak selalu mengenai kekasih kan? Aku rasa, aku akan melanjutkan gelar masterku."_

 _Eunhyuk bisa mengkap apa yang terjadi._

 _"Oh Tuhan, Kyu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir._

 _Dan Eunhyuk melakukan kesalahan. Lagi._

 _"Tidak apa-apa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Hyung, kau mengasihaniku karena aku tidak memiliki kekasih?"_

 _Dan Kyuhyun pun terus berbicara tanpa henti mengenai betapa tidak pentingnya memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan sejak itulah Eunhyuk tahu petanyaan-pertanyaan yang harus dihindari saat Kyuhyun sedang patah hati._

 **End Flashback.**

"Oh, hyung, aku dan Kibum sudah putus." kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di telpon.

Eunhyuk dapat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang berusaha dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Benarkah?" Eunhyuk pun berusaha tidak memberikan reaksi berlebihan.

"Yup, kami putus."

"Ah, baiklah. Jadi... Emm... Maksudku..." Eunhyuk kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ya, cukup disayangkan, sebenarnya." kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jadi, apakah dia... Maksudku, bukankah kau..." Eunhyuk bingung menyusun kalimat agar dongsaengnya itu tidak merasa dikasihani.

 _"Oh fuck! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bukankah satu jam yang lalu dongsaengnya bahkan sedang dilamar?"_

Eunhyuk sangat penasaran karena Kyuhyun bukan hanya tidak bertunangan, bahkan mereka putus. Eunhyuk cukup mengenal Kibum, dan dia namja yang baik. Bahkan menurut Eunhyuk, Kibum adalah namja terbaik dari semua daftar mantan kekasih Kyuhyun. Kibum tampan, baik, dan seorang pengusaha sukses. Dan mencintai dongsaengnya. Eunhyuk dapat melihat nya dari cara Kibum menatap Kyuhyun, ada cinta yang besar disana. Itu intinya. Mareka akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengumpati Kibum di dalam hatinya. Apa kurangnya dongsaengnya? Kyuhyun bahkan memenuhi semua kriteria yang harus dimiliki seorang uke, bahkan dengan nilai plus plus.

Telepon masih tersambung, namun baik Eunhyuk maupun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan. Hening. Bahkan Eunhyuk dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan dongsaengnya. Eunhyuk tidak tahan lagi, dia harus tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kupikir, Kibum punya 'pertanyaan penting' untukmu?" Eunhyuk memulai dengan hati-hati.

"Hanya 'pertanyaan' tanpa 'penting'." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Mengenai rencana berlibur bersama." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan datar.

Eunhyuk dapat merasakan kekecewaan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat ingin memeluk dongsaengnya itu, namun apa daya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di Jeju untuk pekerjaannya.

"Kyu, maafkan aku. Secepat mungkin aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan aku akan mengunjungimu..."

Terlambat. Eunhyuk sadar jika ia telah melewati zona 'kata-kata yang harus dihindari saat Kyuhyun patah hati', namun semuanya terlambat.

"Mengunjungiku? Hyung tidak perlu mengunjungiku! Apa? Hyung pikir, aku marah karena Kibum? Hyung, hidupku tidak berporos pada Kibum. Bahkan saat ini aku sudah tidak memikirkannya. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini hanyalah gelar master yang berniat ku ambil."

"Y-ya, aku tahu. Tentu saja." ucap Eunhyuk dengan cepat.

Disaat-saat seperti inilah Eunhyuk berharap eomma mereka masih hidup. Mereka membutuhkan tempat untuk berkeluh kesah dan bersandar. Appa mereka tidak masuk hitungan. Dia tinggal di Busan, sibuk mabuk-mabukan.

Sekarang Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya, hanya memiliki dirinya, sebagai sandaran. Dan Eunhyuk merasa menyesal bahwa dia tidak berada di sisi Kyuhyun saat dongsaengnya itu tengah bersedih.

"Kyu, setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerkaanku disini, aku mendapat libur selama dua minggu. Kau tau... Yah... Kupikir... Eumm... Kita bisa sedikit bersenang-senang." ucap Eunhyuk hati-hati.

"Ide bagus." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup larut. Ada rapat yang harus ku hadiri besok pagi, kurasa aku akan tidur sekarang. Kau?"

"Ne hyung, aku akan mampir sebentar untuk membeli pizza dan sebotol wine sebelum pulang."

"Berhati-hatilah..."

"Ne hyung, jaljayo~"

Setelah menutup paggilan dari Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pun melangkah pelan menuju apartemennya tanpa pizza dan wine.

Dan malam itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Meskipun dia mengatakan pada hyungnya bahwa dirinya sudah tidak memikirkan Kibum sama sekali, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir jika meninggalkan Kibum adalah suatu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Mungkin jika dia bertahan, mengunci mulutnya dan tidak pernah membahas mengenai pernikahan, mungkin saat ini dia tengah nyaman tertidur di pelukan hangat Kibum.

Namun, beberapa hal membuat Kyuhyun memilih untuk berpikir rasional.

Pertama, Kibum tidak berniat untuk melamarnya, itu sudah pasti.

Kedua, dia menginginkan sebuah komitmen, pernikahan, dan mungkin suatu hari nanti, seorang bayi.

Kesimpulannya, mungkin memang dirinya tidak berjodoh dengan Kibum. Mungkin dia berjodoh dengan orang lain. Mungkin memang putus dengan Kibum adalah hal yang paling benar yang telah diakukannya.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bekerja. Dia berjalan seperti zombie dengan kantung mata yang menghitam. Bahkan teman-teman sekantornya tidak ada yang berniat menyapanya sama sekali.

Kyuhyun terduduk di kursinya, memejamkan mata, merasa jenuh dengan hidupnya. Haruskah dia pergi berlibur? Tiba-tiba dia mengingat Jeju. Musim panas yang tidak terlupakan di Jeju ketika dia remaja. Ketika dia masih sangat kurus. Dan bisa dia ingat saat itu dia mendapatkan kekasih pertamanya, Siwon. Seorang namja tinggi dan tampan. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak ingat berapa kali mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Setidaknya tiga kali sehari. Sangat gila. Dia seperti kecanduan. Dia adalah namja pertama yang Kyuhyun rasa sangat 'panas' baik dari segi penampilan maupun di atas ranjang...

" _Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar._ _"_

" _Siwon?_ _"_

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya teringat sesuatu.

Semoga saja itu bukan dia.

"Wookie!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Ryeowook yang berada di balik sekat di sebelahnya.

"Ne? Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" jawab Ryeowook sambil menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Wookie, kau bilang kemarin ada seseorang bernama Siwon menghubungiku."

"Ne. Aku menempelkan post it di monitormu. Dia bilang kau bisa menghubunginya ke nomer itu." kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk ke arah monitor komputer Kyuhyun.

"Oh, gomawo."

Kyuhyun pun segera menghubungi nomor itu. Bisa saja itu Siwon yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sangat gugup. Karena dia tidak merasa mengenal Siwon yang lain selain mantan kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat menunggu orang diseberang menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeobseyo... ini Choi Siwon."

Kyuhyun tidak dapat berkata-kata.

 _"OH. MY. GOD. Itu dia."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

.

.

Thanks to:

[ .144] [Awaelfkyu13] [Cuttiekyu94] [sofyanayunita1] [ermagyu] [CatLuckKyu] [Emon204] [kihyunelf] [melani. ] [hyunnie02] [jihyunelf] [lydiasimatupang2301] [araaaa] [angel sparkyu] [guest] [kihyun] [April1213] [Sur0203] [siyohyuncho] [Shin Ririn1013] [kimkyu13] [babymoomoo1013]

.

Thanks juga buat yg udah follow n favorite

.

Mind to review again?

.


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah percakapan yang cukup canggung di telepon, Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun memutuskan untuk bertatap muka sore itu. Kyuhyun sangat gugup. Bahkan ia melalaikan pekerjaannya hari itu. Kyuhyun sibuk memutar kembali memori nya lima belas tahun yang lalu bersama Siwon. Bagaimana cara namja itu menatap, menyentuh, dan mencumbunya karena Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas bahwa Siwon sangat menyukai skinship. Ketika bersama Siwon, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dunia seakan milik mereka berdua.

Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran seafood terkenal di daerah Gangnam, Siwon mengatakan karena tempat tersebut dekat dengan tempatnya bekerja. Kyuhyun sebetulnya cukup penasaran, namun dia tidak ingin menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh, seperti "Apa pekerjaanmu?" di awal perbincangan mereka setelah lima belas tahun. Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk mencari di Google, dan dia menemukan sebuah perusahaan multimedia yang dipimpin oleh seorang bernama Choi Siwon di daerah Gangnam yang memang cukup dekat dengan restoran seafood tempat mereka berjanji bertemu. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut karena seingatnya Siwon pernah mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjadi seorang model, namun sepertinya rencananya tidak berjalan dengan baik atau memang dia sudah berubah pikiran. Lagipula seingat Kyuhyun mereka dulu jarang berbincang mengenai masa depan, yang mereka lakukan saat berdua hanyalah sex, sex dan sex.

Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa kemarin dia telah melakukan hal yang sia-sia dengan melakukan full-body-treatment di salon,yang cukup menguras isi dompetnya, karena dia pikir setelah Kibum melamarnya mereka akan menghabiskan "malam panas" bersama. Namun sekarang Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur, setidaknya dia tidak perlu mempersiakan sesuatu berlebihan saat ini, hanya memerlukan sedikit krim wajah agar terlihat segar dan dia siap bertemu Siwon.

Kyuhyun memasuki restoran dengan langkah percaya diri. Sambil sesekali mengecek penampilannya melalui ponsel yang digenggamnya. Kyuhyun merasa dia seperti seorang gadis remaja yang akan melakukan kencan buta, karena dirinya sangat gugup saat ini. Namun Kyuhyun menegaskan dirinya bahwa pertemuan ini tidak akan berakhir di atas ranjang. Tidak akan.

Ditengah kegugupannya, datang seorang pelayan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

 _"Inilah saatnya..." batin Kyuhyun sambil mengambil napas panjang._

"Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan seorang... teman, Choi Siwon."

"Tentu, silahkan ikuti saya."

Pelayan itu pun menunjukkan letak meja yang dimaksud. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti sambil memandang ke sekeliling restoran. Dia bisa melihat bahwa restoran ini cukup ramai, namun perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok seorang namja yang terliat familiar.

 _"Apakah itu dia? Apakah itu benar-benar dia? Oh my God, jangan katakan jika..."_

"Sebelah sini, Tuan." kata pelayan tadi sambil menunjukkan meja dimana namja itu duduk.

 _"Oh God!" batin Kyuhyun berteriak._

Siwon segera berdiri dari kursinya. Stay cool. Lalu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon dari atas ke bawah, sambil mati-matian berusaha agar mulutnya tidak ternganga dengan bodohnya. Baginya namja itu terlihat tidak nyata. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja terlihat begitu tampan bak Dewa Yunani. Siwon jauh lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali yang Kyuhyun ingat, dan sekarang rambutnya tertata dengan rapi.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berharap banyak dengan penampilan Siwon, meskipun dulu Siwon memang tampan, namun selama lima belas tahun bisa saja semuanya berubah. Mungkin saja perutnya menjadi gendut dan kepalanya mengalami pembotakan dini, namun kenyataan berkata lain.

"Well... eumm... Annyeong!" sapa Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berjabat tangan.

Kyuhyun merasa lega, setidaknya penampilannya saat ini tidak memalukan. Siwon terlihat luar biasa tampan, seperti yang Kyuhyun ingat, namun dengan aura kedewasaannya saat ini, bahkan Siwon jauh terlihat lebih tampan.

Siwon segera menyambut tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur, dan menciumnya dengan lembut, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau terlihat... luar biasa!" puji Siwon.

"Kau juga terlihat hebat!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih terlihat sama seperti dulu..."

"Kau juga..."

Mereka saling menatap dengan intens, lalu saling melempar senyum. Kemudian Siwon menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan..." ujar Siwon sambil agak membungkuk.

"Thanks..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit tersipu, lalu dia pun duduk.

Siwon pun segera mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu selama lima belas tahun ini?"

"Baik, terimakasih. Bagaimana dengamu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ok, sudah cukup basa-basinya. Bagaimana jika kita memesan minuman? Atau mungkin kau sudah berhenti minum?" tanya Siwon sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti minum? Kau bercanda?"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama dan mulai memesan.

Dua jam kemudian, mereka sudah saling bertukar cerita dengan sangat akrab. Perpisahan selama lima belas tahun seperti tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Mereka seakan kembali ke masa dimana mereka berusia delapan belas tahun. Saat mereka masih muda dan bersemangat. Saat mereka bercita-cita untuk mengelilingi dunia bersama-sama. Mereka mengenang kembali memori masa muda mereka. Dan menurut Kyuhyun, Siwon masih menyenangkan, sama seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun merasa bahwa pria inilah yang dia cari. Siwon lah namja yang tepat.

Mereka saling bertukar cerita lucu dan hal-hal sepele. Tidak ada pertanyaan mengenai perkerjaan maupun tempat tinggal.

Intinya, Kyuhyun tahu jika Siwon tidak memiliki kekasih dan Siwon pun tahu jika Kyuhyun tidak memiliki kekasih. Hanya hal itulah yang penting untuk mereka ketahui.

Mereka berdua minum cukup banyak dan mulai tampak mabuk.

"Apa kau ingat saat kita melihat sunset bersama?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Sangat indah." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dan Kangin. Kau masih ingat?"

Kangin adalah sang pemilik villa dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu libur musim panas mereka lima belas tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua sangat mengaguminya. Dia adalah seorang namja berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahun yang hebat. Dia merintis karir dari nol sampai memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar sendiri di usia muda, namun dia memilih untuk meninggalkan semuanya dan memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah villa besar di dekat pantai di Pulau Jeju. Disana, Kangin membangun keluarga kecilnya dengan menikahi Leeteuk, seorang namja berparas menawan dan berhati lembut.

"Kau ingat Heechul? Seperti apa dia sekarang?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Heechul? Yang mana?" Kyuhyun tidak yakin dia mengenal Heechul.

"Seorang namja yang sangat cantik. Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja tercantik sekalipun." Ujar Siwon sambil menerawang.

"Dia anak Kangin. Kau pasti pernah bertemu dengannya, kan?" lanjut Siwon lagi.

"Oh, yeah. Mungkin."

Hening.

"Kyu..." ucap Siwon pelan memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun pun menatap Siwon dan dia mendapati tatapan Siwon padanya sama persis seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, tatapan penuh cinta.

"Satu hal yang paling ku ingat dari kenangan kita lima belas tahun yang lalu, adalah saat kau merawatku yang sedang terkena flu."

" _Flu?" batin Kyuhyun._

Kyuhyun tidak ingat sama sekali jika dia pernah merawat Siwon saat namja itu terkena flu. Tetapi dia juga tidak yakin, karena ingatannya terasa mengabur. Kyuhyun yakin jika dia memang pernah melakukannya, jika Siwon berkata seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyela ucapan Siwon dan menghancurkan mood romantis mereka. Jadi, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mengelus lembut kepalaku. Kau menyenandungkan sebuah lagu pengantar tertidur. Saat itu aku merasa sangat pusing, tetapi aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas, suara indah dah menenangkan yang menemaniku sepanjang malam. Kau adalah malaikat penjagaku Kyuhyun-ah. Mungkin selama ini hidupku terasa hampa karena tidak ada kau didalamnya."

" _Malaikat penjaganya. Oh God, dia sangat romatis!"_

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum, karena dia takut jika perkataannya hanya akan menghancurkan moment mereka.

Siwon pun sekilas melihat jemari tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau masih sendiri?"

"Hanya belum menemukan namja yang tepat." ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu pemilih, karena sangat tidak mungkin tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak tertarik pada namja luar biasa sepertimu." ujar Siwon lagi.

"Well, mungkin nyaris." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kibum.

 **Flashback.**

 _Waktu itu Kyuhyun sedang menonton sebuah drama musikal untuk menemani teman-temannya, terlihat aneh baginya, karena sebelumnya dia memang tidak pernah sekalipun menonton drama musikal. Ketika film usai, mereka pun berdesakan keluar, saat itulah Kyuhyun melihat sesosok namja tampan yang terlihat sedang digandeng oleh seorang namja imut. Kyuhyun bahkan belum pernah bertemu sekalipun dengan namja tampan itu, namun dia merasa cemburu dengan namja imut yang bergelayut manja di lengan namja tampan itu._

 _Tanpa diduga, namja tampan itu pun balas menatap Kyuhyun dan membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat melangkah pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah keluar lebih dulu, sampai tiba-tiba dia merasa lengannya di tahan seseorang. Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh, dia mendapati sang namja tampan yang tengah menahan lengannya dan dia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun._

" _Hai, aku Kibum. Maukah kau menemaniku minum kopi?"_

" _Kekasihmu?"_

" _Sepupuku. Dia sudah dijemput oleh kekasihnya." jawab Kibum sambil menunjuk ke arah kanannya._

 _Kyuhyun pun melihat ke arah yang tunjuk Kibum dan mendapati namja imut yang tadi bergelayut manja di lengan Kibum sedang digandeng oleh seorang namja tampan. Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah Kibum dan tersenyum manis._

" _Aku Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya sekarang aku ingin secangkir kopi."_

 **Flashback end.**

"Oh God!" ucap Siwon agak keras.

Kyuhyun pun tersentak sadar dari lamunannya.

"Maafkan aku. Apakah perkataanku barusan menyinggung perasaanmu?" tanya Siwon merasa bersalah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya teringat sesuatu hal."

"Syukurlah. Emm... Kyu, apa kau juga merasa bahwa hidup ini sangat menyebalkan?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Bahkan sangat sangat menyebalkan."

"Ketika berusia delapan belas tahun, ketika kita berlibur disana, ketika kita belum bertemu, aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan." ujar Siwon dengan pandangan menerawang jauh.

"Aku tau dengan jelas tujuan hidupku. Tetapi tiba-tiba kau datang di hidupku dan membuat semuanya berantakan. Semua yang kulakukan seakan selalu tertuju padamu. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud? Tidak ada jalan keluar."

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia menunggu Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Itulah hal terpenting di dalam hidupku. Kau. Hanya kau. Hanya ada kita berdua, kau dan aku, bersama. Semuanya jadi terasa mudah. Tanpa kecuali. Apakah kau juga merasakannya?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun berusaha memutar kembali memorinya lima belas tahun yang lalu. Baiklah, dia merasa ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya ragu, tetapi dia memilih untuk diam. Yang ia ingat, saat itu mereka hanyalah remaja berusia delapan belas tahun yang penuh gairah. Bahkan mereka bisa minum sepanjang malam tanpa mabuk. Sangat menyenangkan.

"Best time ever." sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa dulu kita tidak tinggal bersama, Kyu? Kenapa dulu kita memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Seoul-L.A. L.A-Seoul. Jarak yang tidak memungkinkan." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggendikkan bahunya pelan.

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi itu alasan yang bodoh. Kita berdua memang idiot!" ujar Siwon yang terlihat kesal.

Lima belas tahun lalu mereka sudah seringkali membahas mengenai "jarak yang tidak memungkinkan" saat mereka di Jeju. Siwon harus melanjutkan pendidikanya ke Amerika, sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap di Seoul. Hanya masalah waktu sebelum akhirnya mereka memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir untuk melanjutkan hubungan-musim-panas mereka ke tahap yang serius.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui begitu saja perintah appa untuk melanjutkan kuliahku ke Amerika. Seandainya saja aku tetap berada di sini..." ucap Siwon terlihat emosional.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menyimak semua perkataan namja di hadapannya.

"Kyu, tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat membuatku kacau seperti ini kecuali kau. Bahkan aku selalu menyesali kebodohanku karena telah melepaskanmu."

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak minumannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika mantan kekasihnya masih menyimpan perasaan yang mendalam terhadapnya. Saat Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, dia bisa melihat tatapan tajam Siwon yang seakan menuntutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku juga." kata Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang istimewa terhadap siapapun selama ini. Kita pasangan yang sangat serasi, Kyu. Sepertinya kita telah menyia-nyiakan waktu selama lima belas tahun. Katakan padaku, apakah kau juga berpikiran sama denganku?"

Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya, dan dia pun memutuskan untuk diam. Lagi.

"Mungkin kita sudah menikah sekarang. Bahkan mungkin kita sudah memiliki beberapa orang anak. Hidupku mungkin akan lebih berarti." lanjut Siwon pelan.

" _Anak?" batin Kyuhyun._

"Kau ingin memiliki anak?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin memastikan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku sangat siap untuk berkeluarga, tentunya dengan memiliki anak-anak dan segala sesuatunya."

"Aku juga. Aku sudah siap berkeluarga." ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Oh God..." batin Kyuhyun._

Tiba-tiba dia teringat Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun berusaha melupakannya, tetapi topik pembicaraan ini membuatnya mau tidak mau teringat akan Kibum. Kyuhyun teringat saat dia dan Kibum membayangkan akan membuat sebuah rumah pohon untuk anak kembar mereka kelak.

Kyuhyun menyeka sebutir air matanya yang sempat terjatuh. Menangis tidak tertulis dalam buku agendanya hari ini. Bahkan mengingat Kibum pun tidak ada dalam buku agendanya. Untungnya, sepertinya Siwon tidak menyadarinya. Dia sedang sibuk mengisi kembali gelas kosong mereka dengan minuman.

"Kau ingat janji kita dulu?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba memecah lamunan Kyuhyun.

" _Tidak mungkin!" batin Kyuhyun_.

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Siwon masih mengingat perjanjian mereka. Kyuhyun tidak ingin membahasnya sama sekali. Dia rasa itu hanyalah lelucon masa muda mereka. Perjanjian itu bukan apa-apa. Hanya omong kosong.

"Terlambat. Kita berjanji jika kita akan menikah di usia tiga puluh, dan sekarang aku berusia tiga puluh tiga." ucap Kyuhyun berusaha tenang.

"Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali."

Kyuhyun merasa agak canggung dengan situasi ini. Dia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ujung sepatu Siwon menyenggol pelan ujung sepatu nya dibawah meja, seakan memberi tanda.

"Apartemenku berada di dekat sini." ujarnya pelan.

Sekarang tangan Siwon sudah menggenggam lembut tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa kulitnya mengingat sentuhan Siwon. Ingatan mengenai kegiatan sex yang pernah mereka lalui pun berkelebat. Tidak diragukan lagi jika saat ini mereka sedang mengarah pada hal tersebut.

Tapi... Kyuhyun tidak yakin jika dia menginginkan hal tersebut. Dia pun berpikir keras untuk keluar dari situasi tersebut.

"Permisi, apakah anda siap memesan dessert, Tuan-Tuan?" ucap seorang pelayan tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih di dalam hatinya karena pelayan itu datang di waktu yang tepat. Kyuhyun pun menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon dari tangannya.

"Err... Thanks." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil buku menu.

Kyuhyun pun melihat buku menu dengan teliti, suatu hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukannya. Meskipun matanya tampak terfokus pada buku menu, namun dia tengah memikirkan cara agar dirinya tidak berakhir di ranjang Siwon.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" batin Kyuhyun._

Sebetulnya Kyuhyun masih agak trauma dengan kegagalan-kegagalan sebelumnya, karena semua hubungannya memiliki pola yang sama. Berawal dari berpegangan tangan di atas meja dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Lalu pembicaraan ringan dan romantis, dan berakhir dengan aktivitas berkeringat di atas ranjang sampai pagi.

Intinya, untuk kali ini Kyuhyun tidak ingin terjatuh ke lubang yang sama. Lagi.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Siwon menunjuk beberapa menu dessert, sang pelayan pun pergi. Kemudian Siwon segera menggenggam kembali tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecup punggung tangannya, namun Kyuhyun segera melepaskan genggaman tesebut.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tegang, Kyu. Santai saja, dan ikuti kata hatimu. Inilah yang seharusnya terjadi sejak lama. Kau dan aku." ujar Siwon lembut, berusaha merayu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dan dapat dia lihat jika namja tampan itu sedang menatapnya dengan sensual. Sebetulnya Kyuhyun pun mulai merasa "panas". Dia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menyerah dan mengikuti ajakan Siwon melakukan sex di apartemennya. Kyuhyun rasa wajar saja jika dia ingin melakukannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang setelah kemarin dia mendapat penolakan. Tetapi...

" _Tidak! Tidak lagi! Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk sekedar bersenang-senang!" batin Kyuhyun._

"Siwon, kau harus tau. Kita sudah bukan berusia delapan belas tahun, ok? Aku tidak ingin bermain-main lagi. Aku ingin hal lain, yang lebih serius. Aku ingin sebuah pernikahan. Aku menginginkan komitmen. Aku menginginkan seseorang untuk mendampingi hidupku, juga anak-anak, dan segalanya." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Aku pun begitu!" ucap Siwon dengan tidak sabar.

"Tidak kah kau dengar semua kata-kata ku barusan? Aku ingin mewujudkan semua itu bersamamu. Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

" _Oh my God! Dia mencintaiku!"_

Mata Kyuhyun pun berkaca-kaca. Dia menatap Siwon, dan tiba-tiba dia juga merasa bahwa selama ini dia masih mencintai Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa bahwa selama ini dia tidak menyadarinya, namun setelah mereka bertemu kembali, dia yakin bahwa rasa cinta itu masih ada, sama seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu.

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu." ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Lima belas tahun. Betapa bodohnya kita karena telah menyia-nyaiakan waktu selama itu." ucap Siwon meremas lembut tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kita harus membayar semua waktu yang terbuang percuma. Kyuhyun-nie chagiya. Nae sarang."

Siwon pun mengecupi jemari tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bibir Siwon menyentuh jemarinya. Dia pun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan itu dan dia ingin lebih.

Tapi tidak. Kyuhyun menegaskan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Lagi.

"Hentikan." kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"Tidak Siwon! Aku tahu hal yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, dan aku tidak menginginkannya. Tiak lagi."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya mengecup jemarimu." ucap Siwon yang terlihat bingung.

Mereka pun terdiam ketika pelayan datang membawakan menu dessert mereka. Pelayan tersebut pun pergi setelah menata semua hidangan di meja.

"Aku pernah berada di posisi seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku tahu jelas apa yang akan terjadi. Kau mengecup jemariku. Aku mengecup jemarimu. Lalu kita berakhir dengan melakukan sex yang hebat. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Kemudian kita memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Kita membeli sofa dan ranjang bersama. Dua tahun kemudian, seharusnya kita sudah menikah, tapi ternyata tidak. Kita malah bertengkar hebat dan akhirnya putus. Itu sangat menyakitkan." jelas Kyuhyun.

Siwon terlihat tercengang mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah!" akhirnya Siwon bersuara.

"Tetapi aku yakin kita tidak akan bertengkar." lanjut Siwon.

"Kita pasti melakukannya! Itu sudah pasti!" kata Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Aku sudah mengalaminya dengan semua mantan kekasihku."

"Kalian bertengkar karena kalian memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tetapi tidak denganku. Akulah takdirmu." ucap Siwon mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang mengatakan jika kau adalah takdirku?"

"Karena...karena... oh, God! Kenapa jadi begini?" ucap Siwon sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Baiklah! Kau menang. Kita akan memakai cara lama. Kyuhyun-ah, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Diam! Jangan mengejekku!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Hah. Lucu sekali." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyesap sedikit minumannya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Hentikan!"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Siwon dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka dan tersenyum.

"Ssshh! Ini tidak lucu." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun pun sangat terkejut ketika Siwon berdiri dari kursinya, berlutut dihadapannya, kemudian menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali, meminta perhatian. Semua orang kini menatap ke arah mereka.

" _Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin..." batin Kyuhyun dengan jantung berdegup kencang._

"Cho Kyuhyun..." ujar Siwon perlahan.

"Selama lima belas tahun aku mencari seseorang sepertimu, tetapi sekarang aku kembali kesini, ke tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada. Hidupku terasa hampa tanpa adanya dirimu dan sekarang aku telah menemukanmu untuk mengisi hidupku. Bersediakah kau menikah denganku? Jebal..."

Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi aneh.

" _Aku sedang dilamar!" batinnya._

"Kau sedang mabuk." jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tidak. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"ulang Siwon.

"Tetapi aku tidak cukup mengenalmu! Aku tidak tahu apa pekerjaanmu, aku tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal, aku tidak tahu apa tujuan hidupmu, ak-"

"Bidang multimedia. Gangnam. Hidup bahagia bersamamu. Membuka mata di setiap pagi dengan kau dipelukanku. Memiliki bayi lucu yang memiliki mata sepertimu. Kyu, aku tahu kita sudah berpisah selama lima belas tahun, tapi ini masih aku, Siwon mu yang dulu."

"Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" ulang Siwon untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, kemudian dia menghela nafasnya pelan.

" _Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah jika takdirku bukan Kibum, tetapi Siwon?"_

Kyuhyun pun terdiam dan memikirkan semuanya dengan hati-hati.

" _Apakah kami pernah bertengkar? Tidak. Apakah dia partner yang baik? Iya. Apakah aku pernah berkhayal tentangnya? Sudah pasti. Apa lagi yang harus aku ketahui?" batin Kyuhyun._

"Emm... Apakah kau mem-piercing nipple mu?" tanya Kyuhyun, karena dia sangat membenci hal itu.

"Tentu saja tidak." ujar Siwon sambil membuka beberapa kancing kemeja di bagian dadanya dan menunjukkan kedua nipplenya.

Kyuhyun pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melihat tubuh Siwon yang tersingkap, dan dia berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan liurnya.

" _Mmm. Coklat. Berotot. Terlihat lezat. Seperti dulu." batin Kyuhyun._

Siwon pun bangkit dan kembali duduk di kursinya, kemudian dia menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun di atas meja dan meremasnya pelan. Wajahnya menampakkan kesungguhan.

"Kyu, kau hanya harus menjawab "YA". Kita telah membuang cukup banyak waktu dengan hidup terpisah. Sekarang kita bisa sudah bertemu dan mari memulai semuanya dari awal. Kyu, kau dan aku saling mencintai. Ayo menikah!"

Siwon berusaha keras meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Dia cukup sadar jika Kyuhyun mungkin trauma dengan pengalama0-pengalaman sebelumnya sehingga dia memerlukan waktu untuk menjawab ajakannya untuk menikah.

Kyuhyun pun memikirkan semua ucapan Siwon.

" _Dia benar. Kami mencintai satu sama lain. Kami sama-sama ingin memiliki bayi yang memiliki mata sepertiku. Tidak ada yang mengatakan hal seindah itu sebelumnya padaku. Bahkan tidak dengan Kibum." batin Kyuhyun._

"Kurasa... ku-kurasa i-i-iya." jawab Kyuhyun dengan pelan, agak ragu.

"Bisa kau mengatakannya dengan jelas? Aku tidak yakin jika kau mengatakan 'iya'." pinta Siwon.

"Maaf, bisakah aku pergi ke belakang sebentar?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon, Kyuhyun pun langsung melesat menuju toilet untuk berpikir.

Kyuhyun melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin besar di dalam toilet. Dia menyentuh pipi chubby nya.

" _Sebuah permulaan baru. Benarkah kali ini tidak akan berakhir seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya? Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar aku tidak kembali terjatuh ke lubang yang sama?"_

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah ide. Dia segera keluar dari toilet dan kembali duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya dia tempati.

"Tidak ada sex." ucap Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon terlihat shock.

"Tidak ada sex sampai kita menikah. Itu syaratnya. Terserah padamu!"

T.B.C

Enaknya jadi kihyun apa wonkyu nih? Kkk

Thanks a lot for your reviews in prev chapter guys...

Mind to review again?


	4. Chapter 4

"Tidak ada sex." ucap Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon terlihat shock.

"Tidak ada sex sampai kita menikah. Itu syaratnya. Terserah padamu!"

"APA?" ujar Siwon dengan nada tinggi, membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arah mereka.

Siwon terlihat sangat terkejut dengan syarat yang diajukan oleh Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Siwon. Dia merasa bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang benar. Kyuhyun yakin, dengan begini, dia tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tidak akan. Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah, dia yakin bahwa mereka akan mengalami bulan madu yang hebat nantinya. Mereka akan melakukan malam pertama mereka sebagaimana seharusnya dilakukan oleh pengantin baru.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Siwon yang ternyata masih membiarkan kancing kemeja di bagian dadanya terbuka. Dan dia langsung membayangkan Siwon dengan tubuh atletisnya, sedang berbaring di ranjang sebuah hotel mewah, sedang menantinya, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dengan membayangkannya saja, membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" kata Siwon yang akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Tapi, kenapa Kyu?" tanya Siwon menuntut penjelasan

"Karena aku ingin segala sesuatunya berbeda kali ini. Aku tidak ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku. Lalu, kita akan hidup bersama." jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Aku mencintaimu selama lima belas tahun ini, Kyu! Kita sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu selama lima belas tahun, dan ak-"

"Jadi, kita bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama." Kyuhyun langsung memotong protes dari Siwon.

"Dan kemudian kita akan melakukan malam pengantin kita. Malam pertama kita sebagai sepasang pengantin baru..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda.

Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya dan mengangkat kaki kanannya di bawah meja, mengarahkannya ke arah paha dalam Siwon dan menaik turunkan kakinya beberapa kali disana. Wajah Siwon terlihat memerah menahan hasrat, kemudian dia menggeram pelan.

Untuk sesaat, hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Atau bisa dikatakan jika mereka sedang berkomunikasi dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Well... sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan." ucap Siwon setelah dia bisa menahan hasratnya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan sengaja melepas beberapa kancing kemeja atasnya, agar Siwon dapat dengan jelas melihat dada nya yang cukup berisi untuk ukuran namja dan nipple pink nya yang terlihat mencuat. Sementara itu kakinya di bawah meja sudah mulai naik dan dengan berani memainkan junior Siwon. Siwon terlihat kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kau ingat malam ulang tahunmu? Di pantai itu? Kita bisa mengulangnya." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar sexy.

Jika mereka memang benar akan mengulangnya, Kyuhyun berjanji akan membawa alas kali ini. Pasir pantai cukup melukai tubuhnya, apalagi ketika gerakan namja diatasnya jauh dari kata pelan.

"Kau ingin membunuhku." desah Siwon frustasi.

"Kau membuatku membayangkannya, namun dengan sengaja menundanya." lanjut Siwon.

"Kau selalu hebat saat melakukannya, Kyu. Apa kau menyadari bahwa aku sangat ingin masuk ke bawah meja ini saat ini juga?" ucap Siwon sambil menggeram rendah.

Siwon pun meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai menciuminya lagi. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menyingkirkan tangan Siwon, bahkan dia tampak menikmatinya kali ini. Tubuh Kyuhyun mengingat sentuhan Siwon dengan baik meskipun setelah lima belas tahun mereka berpisah. Sentuhan lembut yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

"Malam pengantin, huh?" ucap Siwon kemudian.

Kaki kyuhyun di bawah sana masih terus bekerja memanjakan junior Siwon dan Kyuhyun rasa Siwon cukup menikamatinya, karena namja itu sama sekali tidak berusaha menyingkirkan kakinya.

"Ya. Malam pengantin." ulang Kyuhyun.

"Tetapi sepertinya aku akan mati karena frustasi lebih dulu." ucap Siwon benar-benar terlihat frustasi.

"Aku juga. Tunggu sebentar lagi, lalu kita bisa melakukannya sepuasnya."

Siwon dengan sengaja mulai mengulum jari-jari Kyuhyun dengan sensual. Kyuhyun terkesiap dan wajahnya langsung memerah menahan hasrat. Dia ingin sesegera mungkin pergi dari restoran itu sebelum pelayan menegur mereka.

" _Jika Kibum mengetahui hal ini, mungkinkah dia akan..."_

" _Ah, sudahlah. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kibum. Aku ingin meraih sesuatu yang lebih jauh, dan Kibum bukan orang yang tepat untuk kuajak meraihnya, melainkan Siwon."_

Kyuhyun cukup mabuk, namun dia cukup sadar dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Dia tahu jika keputusannya terkesan terburu-buru, namun dia merasa yakin. Disaat hatinya tengah merasakan kekecewaan yang mendalam, Siwon datang menyembuhkannya.

Kyuhyun yakin jika dia memang harus berpisah dengan Kibum dan harus merasakan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Dan karma yang kini dia terima adalah sebuah pernikahan dan sex terhebat dalam hidupnya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan menikah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Segera." jawab Siwon dengan frustasi menahan hasrat yang memuncak akibat ulah kaki Kyuhyun.

.

loeloe07

.

Sudah dua minggu dan Eunhyuk sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa tenang mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebelum memastikan bahwa dongsaengnya itu sudah merasa lebih baik. Karena kesibukannya, dia masih belum sempat menemui dongsangnya itu. Dan karena masih disaat jam kerja, maka Eunhyuk pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun ke kantornya.

"Yeobseyo..."

"Yeobseyo... Eunhyuk hyung?"

"Oh... Ryeowookie?"

"Ne hyung, ini aku. Hyung mencari Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya."

"Tapi hyung, Kyuhyun baru saja pergi."

"Makan siang di luar?"

"Tidak hyung, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia kan pergi shopping, dan tidak akan kembali ke kantor."

"Shopping?"

"Ne hyung. Kyuhyun hanya memberitahuku bahwa dia akan membeli barang-barang untuk keperluan berbulan madu."

Eunhyuk membeku.

" _Apa aku salah dengar? Bulan madu? BULAN MADU?"_

"Ryeowook-ah, apa maksudmu Kyuhyun akan menikah?" tanya Eunyuk meminta kejelasan.

"Kau tidak tahu, hyung?"

"Aku bertugas di luar kota dan baru kembali kemarin. I..i..ini... sangat mengejutkan. Baiklah, gomawo Ryeowook-ah."

Eunhyuk pun segera mengakhiri panggilannya. Dia sangat terkejut, tapi dia juga merasa senang.

"Akhirnya! Kyuhyun bertunangan dengan Kibum!"

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Bahkan Kyuhyun mengatakan jika hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Apa yang terjadi?"

Eunhyuk pun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada Kyuhyun.

"KAU BERTUNANGAN?"

Sedetik kemudian Eunhyuk mendapatkan balasan.

YA! Aku tak sabar untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu, hyung!

OMOO! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Semuanya begitu cepat. Aku pun masih tidak percaya. Dia tiba-tiba muncul kembali di hadapanku, mengajak bertemu di sebuah restoran, aku tidak tahu jika dia akan langsung melamarku. Semuanya begitu cepat terjadi!

Eunyuk harus berbicara langsung dengan Kyuhyun mengenai hal ini. Dia ikut senang karena Kyuhyun mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik baginya. Kibum adalah seorang namja yang sempurna. Menurut Eunhyuk, dia adalah pasangan terbaik bagi Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk pun menunda pekerjaannya dan memilih untuk segera menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Yeobseyo hyung..."

"Kyu! Selamat! Wow, berita yang mengejutkan!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!"

Eunhyuk mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sangat bersemangat.

" _Pasti Kibum sudah meminta maaf sambil berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun..." batin Eunhyuk._

"Jadi... kapan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dua minggu yang lalu."

"Ceritakan semuanya!" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Well, dia tiba-tiba saja menghubungiku. Aku pun sangat terkejut! Kupikir aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi!"

" _Jika dua minggu yang lalu Kibum melamar Kyuhyun, berarti dia membatalkan keberangkatannya ke Amerika dan memilih untuk memperjuangkan Kyuhyun. Good job Kibum!"_

"Apa yang dikatakannya? Apakah dia berlutut di hadapan mu?"

"YA! Dia selama ini selalu mencintaiku dan ingin selalu bersamaku, kemudian dia berkali-kali memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, dan akhirnya... aku bilang YA! Bisakah kau bayangkan?" jelas Kyuhyun dengan sangat antusias.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar suara dongsaengnya yang bersemangat. Sungguh sangat romatis, seperti cerita dongeng.

"Jadi... apa lagi? Apakah kau memberikan cincin yang kau beli kemarin?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Eunhyuk merasa lega, karena dia tidak pernah setuju ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia akan membeli cincin pertunangan.

"Akhirnya kau tidak menggunakan cincin yang kau beli." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat tentang cincin itu! Maksudku, cincin itu kubeli untuk Kibum." Kyuhyun berkata pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Emm... Maksudku, aku membelikan cincin itu untuk Kibum. Sepertinya akan aneh jika aku memberikannya untuk orang lain, bukankah begitu?"

Eunhyuk mendadak terdiam. Otaknya blank.

" _Apa maksudnya 'orang lain'? Apa aku salah dengar?"_

"Jadi... Kau membeli cincin itu untuk Kibum... tetapi kau tidak memberikan cincin itu padanya?" ucap Eunhyuk pelan berusaha menangkap maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku tidak memberikannya! Demi Tuhan, tidak kah kau menangkap maksud ucapanku? Aku sedang mencoba sebuah hubungan yang baru. Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan Siwon. Kau tidak perlu terus menerus membahas Kibum."

" _Siwon?"_

Eunhyuk benar-benar bingung. Eunhyuk rasa dia akan gila.

" _Siapa itu Siwon? Apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada Kyuhyun?"_

"Dengar Kyu, tolong jangan marah. Tetapi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu malalui pesan tadi. Kau tidak membacanya?"

"Mengenai kabar pertunanganmu?"

"Ya, benar. Aku bertunangan dengan Siwon."

"JELASKAN PADAKU SIAPA SIWON SIALAN INI?"

Eunhyuk pun berteriak meminta penjelasan. Bahkan membuat beberapa orang mendatangi ruangannya, membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk singkat meminta maaf.

Kemudian hanya ada keheningan di telepon.

"Oh..." akhirnya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Mian hyung, barusan aku mengecek pesan singkat yang kukirim. Kupikir aku sudah memberitahumu. Aku tidak bertunangan dengan Kibum, tetapi dengan Siwon. Kau ingat Siwon, hyung?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat dengan Siwon."

"Tentu saja. Kau memang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Well, dia adalah kekasih pertamaku ketika aku berlibur di Jeju lima belas tahun yang lalu, dan tiba-tiba dia datang kembali dan kami akan segera menikah."

Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak percaya. Kyuhyun bertunangan dengan Kibum, itu masuk akal. Tapi sekarang dia akan menikah dengan seseorang bernama Siwon? Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kyu... tapi, Kyu... maksudku, bagaimana mungkin kau akan menikah denganya? Apakah kau sedang mengerjaiku?"

"Aku tidak sedang mengerjaimu, hyung! Kami menikah karena cinta!" kata Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Apa kau cukup mencintai namja ini sampai kau mau menikah menikah dengannya?" Eunhyuk masih tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kapan tepatnya dia muncul kembali dihadapanmu?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu."

"Dua minggu yang lalu. Baiklah, setelah berapa lama?" Eunhyuk berusaha tenang.

"Lima belas tahun. Dan sebelum kau menanyakannya, ya, aku sudah memikirkan keputusan ini secara matang." ucap Kyuhyun terdengar kesal.

"OK! Baiklah, selamat kalau begitu. Aku yakin Siwon adalah namja yang hebat." kata Eunhyuk sarkastik.

"Tentu saja, dia namja yang luar biasa! Kau akan menyukainya, hyung. Dia tampan, menyenangkan, dan kami sangat cocok-"

"Bagus!" potong Eunhyuk.

"Bisakah kita bertemu untuk makan siang? Aku ingin mendengar semuanya secara langsung."

Eunhyuk berusaha menerima keputusan Kyuhyun.

" _Mungkin namja bernama Siwon ini adalah pasangan yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun. Mereka akan berakhir bahagia jika mereka bertunangan dalam waktu yang lama untuk saling mengenal dan tidak terburu-buru..."_

"Baiklah, sekarang kebetulan aku berada di toko pakaian di dekat Mouse Rabbit. Bisakah hyung datang kesini? Aku sedang membeli pakaian dalam untuk bulan maduku."

"Ya, aku mendengarnya dari Ryeowookie. Jadi, memang kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Besok." ucap Kyuhyun terdengar sangat bahagia.

"Kami ingin melaksanakannya sesegera mungkin. Bisakah hyung menghadiri pernikahanku besok?" lanjut Kyuhyun enteng.

" _BESOK?"_

Eunhyuk yakin jika dongsaengnya sudah gila.

"Baiklah Kyu, tunggu disana. Aku akan segera tiba. Tunggu aku. Jangan kemana-mana. Kita benar-benar harus bicara."

Eunhyuk menyesal dia tidak berada di samping Kyuhyun ketika dongsaengnya itu patah hati. Eunhyuk sangat menyesal karena ketakutannya akhirnya benar-benar terjadi. Kyuhyun telah mengambil keputusan bodoh.

Sesampainya di toko pakaian yang Kyuhyun maksudkan, Eunhyuk melihat dongsaengnya sedang sibuk memilih-milih pakaian tidur yang sexy. Setelah Eunhyuk berada di dekatnya, Kyunhyun pun langsung berhenti memilih dan menoleh ke arah hyungnya.

"Kita makan sekarang?" ajak Eunhyuk to the point.

Eunhyuk sangat tidak sabar ingin menginterogasi dongsaengnya itu. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun salah mengambil langkah dan berakhir dengan perceraian seperti yang dialaminya. Eunhyuk belajar dari pengalamannya sendiri, bahwa keputusan untuk menikah secara terburu-buru, tidak akan berlangsung lama, dan dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengalaminya.

Mereka pun memasuki cafe Mouse Rabbit dan segera mengambil tempat. Setelah menyebutkan pesanan kepada pelayan, Eunhyuk pun dengan segera menanyai Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau akan menikah! Dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal sama sekali." ucap Eunhyuk memulai percakapan.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya di pernikahanku besok, hyung. Aku yakin kau akan langsung menyukainya." kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum bahagia.

"Aku tidak percaya jika segala sesuatunya berjalan sangat lancar. Aku sangat bahagia!"

Eunhyuk bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar bahagia.

"Aku ikut berbahagia! Meskipun...meskipun... menurutku, apakah perlu kau menikah secepat ini? Tidakkah kalian bertunangan dulu selama beberapa saat dan merencanakan semuanya dengan cermat?"

Eunhyuk sangat berhati-hati memilih kata agar tidak menyinggung Kyuhyun, karena dia tahu jika Kyuhyun bisa menjadi lebih nekat jika keinginannya ditentang.

"Tidak ada yang harus direncanakan lagi, hyung! Semuanya sudah berjalan dengan mulus. Kami akan menikah di catatan sipil dan dilanjutkan dengan acara jamuan makan siang. Sederhana dan romantis. Kau harus menjadi pendampingku, hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang berada di atas meja.

Eunhyuk merasa bahwa sikap Kyuhyun sangat aneh. Dia meneliti, hal apa yang berbeda dari dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun baru saja patah hati, namun sekarang, Eunhyuk dapat melihat bahwa Kyuhyun luar biasa bahagia.

"Jadi, Siwon tiba-tiba saja menghubungimu?"

"Dia menghubungiku dan kami makan malam. Dan seakan kami tidak pernah terpisah, kami sangat cocok satu sama lain. Dia mencintaiku selama lima belas tahun. Lima belas tahun. Dan aku juga mencintainya. Itulah sebabnya kami memutuskan untuk segara menikah. Kami telah terlalu lama membuang-buang waktu, hyung." jelas Kyuhyun.

" _Mwo?"_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terdengar konyol. Dongsaengnya itu sama sekali tidak mencintai namja bernama Siwon selama lima belas tahun. Eunhyuk pasti akan tahu jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau mencintainya selama lima belas tahun? Kanapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Sama sekali." tantang Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintainya didalam. Disini."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Mungkin saja kan, aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu, hyung. Aku tidak harus memberitahumu segalanya." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kau punya fotonya?" Eunhyuk cukup penasaran dengan namja bernama Siwon ini.

"Tidak. Tetapi dia luar biasa tampan. Oh iya hyung, kau akan menjadi pendampingku, dan pendamping Siwon adalah temannya yang bernama Donghae. Hanya ada kita berempat di upaca pernikahan besok."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam. Awalnya dia bermaksud untuk sehalus mungkin membujuk Kyuhyun untuk membatalkan rencana gilanya, namun sepertinya tidak berjalan mulus.

Setelah pelayan menata makanan di meja, Eunhyuk pun mencoba kembali peruntungannya untuk membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, dengarkan aku! Aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin mendenganya, tapi kau tetap harus mendengarnya!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan tegas.

Eunhyuk saat ini sedang berusaha menjadi seorang hyung yang tegas demi melindungi dongsaengnya.

"Katakan kau baru saja putus dengan Kibum kira-kira lima menit yang lalu. Kau hampir bertunangan dengannya. Kau bahkan membelikannya cincin pertunangan. Kau bilang kau sangat mencintainya. Dan sekarang, kau akan menikah dengan seorang namja yang bahkan tidak kau kenal dengan baik?"

"Well, ada bagusnya aku putus dengan Kibum! Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya hyung, dan aku yakin jika Kibum bukanlah orang yang tepat. Sangat tidak tepat! Aku ingin seseorang yang romantis. Seseorang yang dapat mengerti perasaanku. Seseorang yang rela berkorban untukku. Kibum adalah seorang namja yang baik dan aku rasa aku mencintainya. Tetapi sekarang aku menyadarinya, Kibum itu 'terbatas'."

Eunhyuk mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun saat mengatakan 'terbatas', seakan menghina.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'terbatas'?" kata Eunhyuk seolah berusaha meindungi Kibum.

"Dia berpikiran sempit. Dia tidak punya gaya. Dia jarang menunjukkan ekpresinya. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti yang Siwon lakukan."

" _Jadi karena itu Kyuhyun menerima Siwon?"_

"Kyu, aku benar-benar mengerti. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau terluka. Kau bingung. Dan tiba-tiba mantan kekasihmu muncul kembali dan tentu saja kau mau naik ke ranjangnya begitu saja. Itu wajar. Tapi kenapa kalian harus menikah?"

"Kau salah. Kau benar-benar salah, hyung! Aku tidak naik ke ranjangnya, dan tidak akan. Aku menjaga diriku dan menunggu sampai malam pengantin tiba."

" _MWO?"_

Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini. Eunyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong.

" _Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh namja itu?"_

"Kau menjaga dirimu? Tapi... kenapa? Apakah dia seorang agamist? Atau, apakah dia menjanjikanmu sesuatu?" tanya Eunyuk meminta penjelasan.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Jadi... kenapa?"

"Karena kami akan melakukan sex paling hebat di malam pengantin kami. Kami yakin jika kami memang ditakdirkan bersama, jadi mengapa tidak menunggu sebentar lagi? Di malam pengantin kami, semuanya kan terasa spesial. Sangat sangat spesial." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oh God, hyung... dia sangat sexy. Kami hampir tidak bisa menahan diri. Rasanya seakan kami kembali berusia delapan belas tahun." lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun. Semuanya masuk akal. Tingkah aneh Kyuhyun pun terjawab. Jadi karena mereka belum melakukan sex, maka mereka tergesa untuk menikah.

"Kyu, dengar! Kau tidak harus menikah. Kau hanya harus menghabiskan malam dengannya di sebuah hotel atau entah dimana." Eunhyuk berusaha memberi masukan.

"Aku ingin menikah!"

Eunhyuk langsung teringat akan pengalaman pahitnya. Pernikahan, bulan madu, perceraian, malam-malam penuh tangis. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengalami hal tersebut.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung! Aku harap kau ikut meraskan kebahagiaanku." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Eunhyuk.

"Aku berusaha. Tapi ini tidak masuk akal. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini."

"Benarkah? Siapa bilang? Bukankah ini cara tradisional? Sex setelah menikah?" tuntut Kyuhyun

"Kyu, kau sangat konyol. Bukan begini cara memulai sebuah pernikahan, ok? Sebuah pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang serius, sesuatu yang sakral, ya-"

"Ya, aku tahu!" ucap Kyuhyun memotong kemarahan Eunhyuk.

"Dan aku ingin semuanya berjalan seperti ini. Aku tidak bodoh, hyung!" Kyuhyun melipat lengannya di dada dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan serius.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Perjalanan cintaku selalu berakhir dengan tragis. Aku selalu mengulangnya, dengan semua mantan kekasihku. Sex. Cinta. Tanpa pernikahan. Lagi dan lagi. Well, sekarang aku ingin segala sesuatunya berbeda! Aku ingin mengubahnya. Cinta. Pernikahan. Sex!"

"Tapi ini konyol! Semuanya konyol! Kau harus tahu itu!" Eunhyuk pun tidak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak! Ini adalah sebuah jawaban dari semua masalahku. Sebuah pernikahan cukup membuktikan keseriusan seseorang dalam menjalin hubungan." bela Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk rasa tidak ada gunanya lagi terus mendebat Kyuhyun.

"Well, siapa namja bernama Donghae tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dia mencari kemungkinan lain untuk membatalkan rencana pernikahan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa pendamping Siwon yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Tidak tahu." kata Kyuhyun sambil menggendikan bahunya.

"Seorang teman lama Siwon yang juga bekerja dengannya." jelas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Dimana?"

"Hyundai. Sebuah perusahaan multimedia di daerah Gangnam."

"Dan apa tepatnya pekerjaan Siwon?"

"Tidak tahu."

Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berteriak.

" _Kau akan menikah dengannya besok, tapi bahkan kau tidak tahu apa pekerjaannya?"_

"Apa marga Siwon?"

"Choi. Dan aku akan menjadi Choi Kyuhyun. Oh, aku sangat tidak sabar..."

Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikan celoteh Kyuhyun. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik 'Choi Siwon – Hyundai' di Google. Setelahnya, Eunhyuk menatap lama ponselnya seakan membaca pesan, lalu berpura-pura terkejut.

"Omo! Aku lupa! Mian Kyu, sebetulnya aku masih ingin disini dan mendengar cerita pernikahanmu, namun ternyata aku punya janji penting siang ini. Aku harus pergi. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, dan... Selamat!"

Eunhyuk pun pergi dengan cepat dari tempat itu dengan tekad kuat untuk membatalkan pernikahan dongsaengnya.

" _Choi Siwon, calon adik iparku. Sebenarnya siapa si sialan ini?"_

Sesampainya di kantor, Eunhyuk pun segera membaca hasil pencariannya di Google. Dengan mudah dia mendapatkan hasil berupa homepage Hyundai, sebuah perusahaan multimedia raksasa di Gangnam. Eunhyuk pun mengetik Choi Siwon di kolom pencarian dan seketika dia menemukan profil singkat namja tersebut.

" _...bergabung dengan Hyundai sejak 2011 dan telah memberikan banyak kontribusi untuk kemajuan Hyundai..."_

Eunhyuk pun tidak membaca lebih detai dan memilih untuk menajamkan matanya ketika ponselnya menampakkan wajah sang calon adik ipar. Eunhyuk akui, namja itu tampan, terlihat manly, ramping, sangat proporsional.

Setelah cukup dengan informasi tersebut, Eunhyuk mulai mengetik kembali 'Donghae-Hyundai'. Tidak lama kemudian dia melihat foto namja lain dengan rambut hitam yang tertata rapi dan wajah dengan sedikit kerutan. Terlihat kuat, garis hidungnya bagus. Dia terlihat tegas dan dingin. Eunhyuk pun membaca biodata singkat yang berada di bawah foto namja itu.

" _Lee Donghae. Bergabung dengan Hyundai sejak 2008 sebagai penasehat hukum..."_

" _Oh, jadi dia seorang pegacara. Kuharap dia orang yang bisa berpikir logis dan masuk akal dan bukan seorang pecundang sombong."_

Kemudian eunhyuk pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor yang berada di biodata namja tersebut.

"Lee Donghae." ucap namja di seberang telpon.

Suara namja itu terdengar berat, dalam, maskulin dan sexy secara bersamaan, membuat Eunhyuk nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Yeobseyo?" ucap namja itu lagi karena tidak kunjung mendapat balasan dari sang penelpon.

"N-ne... Yeobseyo, apakah benar ini Lee Donghae-ssi?" jawab Eunhyuk sambil mati-matian menahan agar suaranya terdengar normal.

"Ne, benar ini aku." jawabnya singkat.

"Emm... kurasa kita harus berbicara. Aku Cho Eunhyuk, dongsaengku bernama Kyuhyun."

"Ah... Maaf jika aku kasar, tapi apa yang sebernanya terjadi, hah? Siwon tiba-tiba saja menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan dongsaengmu!" ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun dapat menyimpulkan dua hal. Pertama, logat bicara namja itu terdengar aneh. Kedua, dia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan rencana gila pernikahan ini.

" _Thanks God!" seru Eunhyuk dalam hati._

"Itu dia! Apakah kau pendamping pengantin Siwon? Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi kupikir kita bisa bertemu dan-"

"Dan apa? Merencanakan dekorasi pesta?" potong Donghae dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh dongsaengmu dengan mengajak Siwon menikah, tapi asal kau tahu, entah kau dan dongsaengmu suka atau tidak, tapi aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghentikan rencana pernikahan konyal ini!" lanjutnya dengan berapi-api.

Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa menatap ponselnya.

" _Apa maksudnya?"_

"Aku bekerja dengan Siwon, dan saat ini karirnya sedang dipertaruhkan. Dia tidak bisa seenaknya begitu saja menikah dan pergi berbulan madu. Dia punya tanggung jawab. Dia punya komitmen. Sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa maksud dongsaengmu-"

" _MWO?"_

"Maaf!" potong Eunhyuk segera.

"Baiklah Tuan, pertama-tama, dongsaengku tidak membicarakan apapun kepada siapapun. Kurasa temanmu yang datang secara tiba-tiba entah dari mana dan mengajak dongsaengku untuk menikah. Dan yang kedua, jika kau berpikir bahwa aku menghubungimu untuk membicarakan dekorasi pesta, maka kau salah besar. Aku bermaksud untuk menghentikan pernikahan konyol ini seorang diri, dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Oh, begitu." jawab Donghae, terdengar kurang yakin.

"Apakah Siwon yang mengatakan jika Kyuhyun yang memaksanya? Jika iya, maka dia berbohong!"

Eunhyuk sebisa mungkin melindungi harga diri adiknya yang diremehkan oleh namja yang bahkan tidak ia kenal ini.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Tetapi... Siwon terkadang... eum.. bagaimana megatakannya? Mudah terpengaruh." jawab Donghae setelah terdim sesaat.

"MUDAH TERPENGARUH?" sahut Eunyuk yang tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan kemarahan di nada bicaranya.

"Jika ada yang mempengaruhi, dialah orangnya. Dongsaengku sedang berada di titik terendahnya karena baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya, dan tiba-tiba datang seorang kekasih lama menawarkan sebuah hubungan baru. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa namja ini dan apa pekerjaannya."

"Kau tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Siwon?" sahut Donghae lagi-lagi dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Yang aku tahu hanyalah, dia dulu adalah kekasih dongsaengku dan mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu yang 'menyenangkan' bersama dan sekarang setelah lima belas tahun dia kembali dan mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintai dongsaengku dan mereka berencana untuk menikah besok dan merenanakan bulan madu yang panas. Oh, dan dia bekerja di Hyundai."

Eunhyuk menjelaskan semua yang dia tahu tentang namja bernama Siwon itu.

"Dia pemilik Hyundai." kata Donghae.

"MWO?"

Eunhyuk pun sangat terkejut mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Sejak ayahnya meninggal setahun yang lalu, Siwon adalah pemegang saham terbesar di Hyundai, sebuah perusahaan multimedia besar yang bernilai kurang lebih tiga puluh juta poundsterling. Dan, karena itulah, hidupnya menjadi lebih rumit dan sering menjadi sasaran empuk." jelas Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun langsung mendidih mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Jadi kau berpikir jika dongsaengku memanfaatkan Siwon untuk mendapatkan hartanya? BENARKAH BEGITU?" ucap Eunhyuk berapi-api.

Eunhyuk tidak pernah merasa terhina seperti ini selam hidupnya.

" _Shit! Namja ini begitu sombong dan congkak!"_

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu." katanya dengan tenang.

"Dengar Tuan Lee yang terhormat, mari kita bahas kenyataannya. Temanmu yang sangat berharga itu mengajak dongsaengku untuk menikah dengan terburu-buru, dan bukan sebaliknya. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dongsaengku itu bukan seorang milyarder?"

"Aku tersentuh. Apakah itu benar?" kata Donghae masih dengan nada tenang.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Eunhyuk dengan tidak sabar.

"Intinya adalah, kau menarik kesimpulan terlalu cepat, cukup mengejutkan sebenarnya, mengingat jika kau adalah seorang pengacara." lanjut Eunhyuk.

Hening. Eunhyuk merasa lega karena telah mengeluarkan semua nya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf." kata Donghae memecah keheningan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menuduh dongsaengmu. Mungkin dia dan Siwon sudah dijodohkan oleh surga. Tetapi hal itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kami memiliki masalah yang cukup besar di perusahaan saat ini. Siwon seharusnya sedang berada di Inggris saaat ini. Jika dia ingin berbulan madu, kuharap dia bisa menundanya."

"Atau tidak sama sekali." sambung Eunhyuk.

"Ya tentu saja, atau tidak sama sekali." ucap Donghae yang setuju dengan Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya kau sangat tidak menyukai Siwon."

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sama sekali. Jadi intinya, aku menghubungimu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghentikan pernihakan mereka besok. Serahkan semuanya padaku!" ucap Eunhyuk percaya diri.

"Serahkan padaku! Aku akan berusaha membujuk Siwon." ucap Donghae tidak mau kalah.

" _Ya Tuhan... Ada apa sebenarnya dengan namja ini? Kenapa dia harus ikut campur?"_

"Aku akan berbicara pada Kyuhyun dan memperbaiki semuanya!" kata Eunhyuk dengan tegas.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Aku akan bicara dengan Siwon dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula." kata Donghae lagi.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, dan aku akan mengabarimu jika aku sudah membereskan semuanya." ucap Eunhyuk tanpa memperdlikan Donghae.

Hening. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mengalah.

"BaiKlah. Bye." ucap Donghae kemudian.

"Bye."

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan itu, Eunhyuk pun segara menghubungi Kyuhun.

" _Tidak ada lagi hyung yang pengertian dan baik hati. Aku harus segara bertindak untuk menghentikan pernikahan konyol ini. Saat ini juga."_

T.B.C

big thanks to:

[ .144] [Awaelfkyu13] [Cuttiekyu94] [soyanayunita1] [ermagyu] CatLuckKyu] [Emon204] [kihyunelf] [melani. ] [hyunnie02] [jihyunelf] [lydiasimatupang2301] [araaaa] [angel sparkyu] [guest] [kihyun] [April1213] [Sur0203] {Shin Ririn1013] [kimkyu13] [babymoomoo1013] [widiantini9] [kyunihae] [ressalini] [MinGyuTae00] [rismamalmul] [aprilside] [Hanna shinjiseok] [guest] [retnoelf] [Yong Do Jin316] [siyohyuncho] [wkslv] [ ] [cloudsrainny] [ ] [ .146] [umi407203] [guest] [rismaaaa] [guest] [cuya8897] [purpleegg] [guest] [balqistzahwa] [De208] [ChoChoi]

Thanks juga buat yang udah favorite, follow, ato cuma mampir baca...

Mind to leave some review? Again?


	5. Chapter 5

Eunhyuk tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun menolak semua panggilannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat gugup menghadapi pernikahannya.

Keesokan harinya, dua jam menuju pernikahan, Eunhyuk sama sekali belum belum berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk bahkan sampai mendatangi apartemen Kyuhyun, namun nihil, Kyuhyun tidak ada di apartemennya dan masih menolak semua panggilan dari Eunhyuk. Namun, disaat bersamaan, Kyuhyun selalu mengirimi Eunhyuk pesan mengenai proses persiapan pernikahannya, dimulai dari mendaftar ke catatan sipil, memesan sebuah restoran, dan jamuan sebelum pernikahan di TwoSome. Sebuah setelan jas berwarna hitam yang diperuntukkan bagi pendamping pengantin, dikirim ke kantor Eunhyuk melalui kurir. Dan Eunhyuk menerima email berupa puisi dari Kyuhyun, yang harus dibacakannya secara lantang di upacara pernikahan nanti.

Kyuhyun ternyata serius dengan ucapannya. Eunhyuk menduga jika alasan Kyuhyun menolak semua panggilannya adalah karena Kyuhyun ingin melindungi dirinya dari pengaruh luar mengenai pernikahannya. Namun Eunhyuk tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia yakin jika dia masih memiliki kesempatan.

Eunhyuk pun tiba di TwoSome untuk jamuan sebelum pernikahan, dan dari luar dia dapat melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bar. Dongsaengnya itu terlihat sangat luar biasa manis dalam setelan jas berwarna putih dan seketika Eunhyuk merasa tidak tega untuk membatalkan pernikahan tersebut.

Tapi, tidak. Eunhyuk tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. Dia yakin jika pernikahan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, dia bisa merasakannya.

Kyuhyun menyadari kedatangan Eunhyuk di pintu masuk, dan dia pun melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat. Eunhyuk pun balas melambai, dan dengan memasang senyum polosnya, Eunhyuk pun menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat sangat luar biasa, Kyu!" kata Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar. Ini hari bahagiamu!" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit berlebihan.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Eunhyuk tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dan Eunhyuk yakin jika dugaannya benar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang melindungi dirinya. Namun Eunhyuk tetap menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, bersikap seakan-akan dia tidak menolak pernikahan ini.

"Kupikir kau tidak setuju dengan pernikahanku, hyung." kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Eunhyuk curiga.

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk berpura-pura terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku setuju! Kemarin aku hanya terkejut. Tapi aku yakin jika Siwon adalah namja yang tepat untuk mu dan kalian akan hidup bahagia selamnya."

Eunhyuk menahan napasnya, khawatir jika Kyuhyun mengetahui rencananya. Namun ternyata tidak, setelah mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, wajah Kyuhyun segera terlihat lebih santai. Dia menurunkan pertahanannya.

"Ne hyung, tentu saja kami akan bahagia." ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lega di wajahnya.

"Silahkan duduk, hyung. Kurasa tidak apa jika kita minum sedikit wine, untuk merayakan pelepasan masa lajangku."

"Ide bagus."

Kyuhyun pun menuangkan wine ke gelas dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melirik arlojinya sekilas.

" _Waktuku tinggal lima puluh lima menit lagi. Aku harus segera memulainya." batinnya._

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan rencana bulan madu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan santai.

"Kau pasti tidak sempat memesan reservasi dimanapun karena waktu yang sangat singkat. Sangat disayangkan. Bulan madu adalah saat-saat yang spesial, yang membuat kita ingin melakukannya dengan sempurna. Jika saja kau pernikahanmu ditunda beberapa minggu, aku akan membantumu menyiapkan segala sesuatunya agar terasa lebih spesial. Jadi... bagaimana?" kata Eunhyuk yang mulai membujuk Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan.

"Kyu, kau bisa menunda pernikahanmu sebentar lagi dan kita bisa merencanakan bulan madu yang sempurna untukmu."

"Jangan khawatir, hyung. Kami sudah merencanakan bulan madu kami dengan sempurna. Kami akan menghabiskan satu malam di Seoul Hotel dan keesokan harinya kami akan langsung berangkat."

"Benarkah? Kemana kalian akan pergi?"

"Kami akan pergi ke Jeju. Kami ingin ke tempat dimana kami bertemu pertama kali. Bukankah itu sempurna?"

"Maksudmu, kalian hanya akan menghabiskan waktu berbulan madu di sebuah vila kecil di pinggir pantai?" ucap Eunhyuk meremahkan.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Kami akan menginap di Jeju Hotel, hotel terbaik dengan segala fasilitas mewahnya. Bukankah kau sudah menilainya, hyung?"

Pekerjaan Eunhyuk sebagai kepala audit perhotelan pusat membuatnya memiliki hak untuk memberikan penilaian kepada seluruh hotel di Korea Selatan dan memberikan bintang sesuai fasilitas-fasilitas yang dimiliki oleh hotel tersebut. Dan Jeju Hotel adalah salah satu yang terbaik di Korea Selatan. Hotel itu dibuka tiga tahun yang lalu dan telah dua kali mengalami audit yang keduanya menghasilkan nilai yang sangat memuaskan sehingga mendapatkan predikat hotel berbintang lima. Kini, hotel tersebut menjadi tujuan berbulan madu yang paling diminati.

"Ya, hotel terbaik. Namun kau harus bisa memilih dengan tepat untuk mendapatkan kamar dengan pemandangan yang indah." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Tungguu beberapa minggu dan aku akan menghubungi manager hotel itu. Aku akan memesankan VVIP Honeymoon Suite untukmu, percaya padaku. Kamar itu sungguh-sungguh mengagumkan Kyu. Ranjangnya luar biasa empuk dan nyaman, dan atapnya berupa kaca, yang memungkinkanmu untuk menatap bintang secara langsung. Kau harus merasakannya, Kyu." jelas Eunhyuk berusaha mempengaruhi Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Eunhyuk pun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika sekarang kau menghubungi Siwon dan mengatakan untuk menunda pernikahan kalian selama beberapa minggu, dan ak-"

"Tapi hyung, sebenarnya kami sudah memesan VVIP Honeymoon Suite!" potong Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan. Kami memesan _full honeymoon treatment_ dengan pelayan pribadi yang siap melayani kami setiap saat, serta menghabiskan satu hari penuh di kapal pesiar!" jelas Kyuhyun dengan sangat antusias.

"MWO? Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada yang membatalkan pesanannya, lalu Siwon dengan segera mengambil alih, tentu saja dengan mengeluarkan uang sedikit lebih banyak. Bukankah ini hebat? Semuanya sempurna." ucap Kyuhyun denga senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Hebat. Sangat." ucap Eunhyuk dengan tidak rela.

"Jeju adalah tempat yang sangat spesial bagi kami. Dulu, disana belum dibangun airport dan hotel. Kami menggunakan kapal laut menuju kesana. Namun sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Kurasa akan menyenangkan mengulang semua kenangan itu lagi disana. Ah... aku sangat tidak sabar."

Eunhyuk rasa, tidak ada gunanya lagi mendesak Kyuhyun. Dia pun menyesap sedikit wine nya sambil berusaha mecari ide lain.

"Apakah kau sudah menaiki Rolls-Royce antik hari ini? Kau selalu mengatakan padaku jika kau ingin menaiki mobil itu di hari pernikahanmu." kata Eunhyuk, mencoba peruntungannya.

"Tidak. Aku bisa jalan." ucap Kyuhyun singkat sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

"Sangat disayangkan!" ucap Eunhyuk berlebihan.

"Menaiki sebuah Rolls-Royce antik di hari pernikahanmu adalah impianmu sejak dulu. Jika saja kau mau menunda pernikahanmu sebentar saja, akan ku pastikan kau menaikinya."

"Hyung, kenapa kau mementingkan hal sepele seperti itu? Yang paling penting dalam sebuah pernikahan adalah cinta. Menemukan seseorang yang akan menemanimu menjalani sisa hidupmu. Bukan sebuah mobil seperti itu. Benar begitu bukan?" kata Kyuhyun dengan bijak.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

" _Baiklah, lupakan soal mobil. Lalu apa lagi sekarang?" batin Eunyuk._

" _Pakaian? Tidak. Dia sudah memakai pakaian terbaik."_

" _Hadiah pernikahan? Tidak, tidak. Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu. Dia tidak matrealistik."_

"Jadi... apakah dipernikahanmu nanti akan ada nyanyian?" tanya Eunhyuk akhirnya.

Hening. Keheningan yang cukup panjang. Eunhyuk memandang wajah Kyuhyun menuntut jawaban. Namun, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat menegang.

"Tidak boleh ada nyanyian." jawab Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan dari Eunhyuk dan memilih memandangi gelas winenya.

"Karena kami menikah di catatan sipil, maka tidak akan ada nyanyian."

" _BINGO!"_

"MWO? Tidak ada nyanyian?"

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan kesan kaget yang dramatis.

"Bagaimana mungkin sebuah pernikahan tanpa ada nyanyian. Itu adalah salah satu impianmu sejak kecil, bahkan kau mengatakan jika kau ingin bernyanyi di pernikahanmu."

Kyuhyun memiliki suara yang indah. Musik adalah hal yang disukainya. Dia sering menjadi juara kontes menyanyi antar sekolah, bahkan dia beberapa kali mendapat tawaran untuk bergabung di agensi ternama untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi solo, namun dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia keartisan.

"Itu tidak penting, hyung." ucapnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Siwon mengenai hal ini?"

"Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan nyanyian maupun hal-hal semacamnya." jawab Kyuhyun setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

" _Tidak suka dengan nyanyian?"_

" _Oke, inilah kesempatanku!"_

Eunhyuk dengan sengaja menanyikan lagu "Two People" dengan pelan. Lagu favorit Kyuhyun yang dia bilang akan dinyanyikannya di pernikahnnya.

"Hentikan!" kata Kyuhyun, nyaris berteriak.

"Ups, maaf." kata Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kyu, coba kau pikirkan lagi. Menurutku, sebuah pernikahan tidak akan lengkap tanpa musik dan nyanyain. Nyanyian yang indah."

Bohong. Sebetulnya Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak perduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Jika saja Kyuhyun sedikit lebih teliti, pasti dia akan menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk berbohong. Namun, Eunhyuk malah melihat Kyuhyun menghindari tatapannya dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku selalu membayangkan kau menikah di altar sebuah gereja yang didekorasi dengan indah Kyu, bukan di kantor catatan sipil. Sangat konyol." ucap Eunhyuk berusaha mempengaruhi Kyuhyun, lagi.

"Ne, hyung."jawabnya tanpa menatap Eunhyuk.

Kemudian dengan sengaja Eunhyuk kembali menyenandungkan lagu "Two People" dengan pelan. Kyuhyun terlihat berusaha menahan air matanya.

" _Baiklah, ini saatnya!"_

"Baiklah, intinya, hari ini adalah hari spesialmu. Dan seharusnya semua berjalan dengan sempurna. Lancar dan cepat. Mari kita lupakan masalah musik, nyanyian,gereja, dan altar. Kita tinggal masuk ke kantor catatan sipil, lalu keluar. Kau hanya harus menandatangani selembar kertas, mengucapkan beberapa kata, lalu selesai. Kau sudah resmi menikah. Hanya sesederhana itu."

Eunhyuk merasa sangat kejam. Dia dapat melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kyu, apa kau ingat adegan pernikahan di film 'The Sound of Music?' Saat Maria berjalan pelan menuju altar dengan diiringi oleh musik yang mengalun lembut dengan bunga yang bertaburan disekelilingnya..."

" _Sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan." batin Eunhyuk._

Kemudian Eunhyuk memilih untuk diam, menyesap sedikit winenya, memberikan waktu pada Kyuhyun untuk berpikir. Eunhyuk dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang berpikir keras. Sangat terlihat jika batin Kyuhyun tengah bergelut untuk membuat keputusan. Tidak lama kemudian, nampaknya Kyuhyun sudah mengambil keputusan.

" _Semoga dia memilih keputusan dengan benar..."_

"Hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Eunhyuk lekat.

.

-loeloe07-

.

Eunhyuk tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

Tanpa perdebatan. Tanpa pertentangan. Kyuhyun dengan sendirinya memutuskan untuk menunda pernikahannya.

Eunhyuk bahkan mengatkan "Apa kau yakin untuk menundanya, Kyu? Apa kau benar-benar ingin membatalkan semuanya? Kau yakin?"

Eunhyuk benar-benar berhasil mempengaruhi Kyuhyun untuk mengubah keputusannya.

Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk tidak bermaksud jahat. Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang indah. Mungkin saja Siwon memang namja yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun. Namun, Eunhyuk hanya tidak ingin jika pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan secepat itu. Dia hanya memberi waktu bagi keduanya untuk berpikir 'Benarkah aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengannya?'. Eunhyuk tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengalami pahitnya perceraian seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun pergi menemui Siwon yang telah menunggunya di kantor catatan sipil, untuk memberitahukan keputusannya mengenai pembatalan pernikahan mereka. Eunhyuk tidak turut serta, karena dia merasa jika tugasnya telah selesai. Lagipula mereka telah membuat janji untuk bertemu besok dan membahas mengenai detail pernikahan. Kyuhyun akan mengajak Siwon untuk ikut dalam pembahasan tersebut.

Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, Eunhyuk pun berjalan pelan menikmati cuaca yang cukup hangat. Tiba-tiba di seberang jalan dia melihat seraut wajah yang sepertinya dikenalnya. Kemudian ia pun menyadari jika namja itu adalah Donghae. Eunhyuk pun berinisiatif menemuinya untuk membanggakan dirinya yang telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membatalkan pernikahannya.

Eunhyuk pun segera menyebrang dan berlari untuk mengejar langkah Donghae yang ternyata berjalan dengan cukup cepat.

"Hei! Donghae-ssi! Berhenti!" teriak Eunhyuk berusaha menghentikan langkah cepat Donghae.

Berhasil. Donghae pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Eunhyuk segera menghampirinya. Terlihat wajah dingin Donghae yang menatapnya seolah Eunhyuk adalah serangga pengganggu.

"Hi, aku Cho Eunhyuk. Kita berbicara di telpon kemarin. Hyung dari Kyuhyun." ucap Eunhyuk, memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah!" wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih bersahabat.

"Apa kau juga sedang menuju ke kantor catatan sipil, sekarang?" ucap Donghae agak sinis.

Eunhyuk pun tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab.

"Well, sebenarnya... aku sedang tidak menuju ke sana, karena semuanya telah selesai." ucap Eunhyuk dengan bangga.

Donghae terlihat terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Selesai. Untuk saat ini." tambah Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menunda pernikahannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae, terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Karena Kyuhyun ingin menyelidiki aset kekayaan Siwon agar dia bisa tahu pasti nominal yang didapatkannya ketika kelak dia menguras seluruh hartanya. Sudah jelas bukan?" ucap Eunhyuk, yang dengan sengaja menyindir Donghae.

Donghae terlihat malu dengan perkataannya kemarin.

"Ok, aku minta maaf soal itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dongsaengmu memilih untuk menunda pernikahan ini, Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Aku membujuknya." ucap Eunhyuk dengan bangga.

"Aku sangat mengenal dongsaengku dengan baik, dan aku tahu hal-hal yang dapat mempengaruhi keputusannya. Setelah kami berbincang sebentar, dia memutuskan untuk membuat pernikahan yang romantis di sebuah gereja kecil, di pinggir kota, yang didekorasi dengan indah. Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menundanya. Alasanku sebenarnya adalah: jika mereka menundanya, setidaknya mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk memastikan apakah mereka benar-benar cocok satu sama lain." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." ucap Donghae yang terlihat bernapas lega.

Donghae menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jarinya dan dia terlihat lebih santai.

"Saat ini bukan saatnya bagi Siwon untuk memikirkan pernikahan. Bodoh!"

"Konyol." kata Eunhyuk menimpali.

"Gila."

"Benar-benar hal terbodoh sepanjang masa. Tsk, bahkan aku telah mengenakan setelan yang diperuntukkan bagi pendamping pengantin." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap dirinya senidiri.

"Kurasa kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan setelan itu. Manis." ucap Donghae spontan.

Setelah menyadari perkataannya, dia pun terlihat malu dan memilih untuk melihat jam tangannya. Sedangkan wajah Eunhyuk terlihat memerah.

"Lalu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang? Seharusnya sekarang aku sedang menemui Siwon di kantor catatan sipil." ucap Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak ikut campur." ucap Eunyuk.

"Setuju."

Hening.

Mereka terlihat aneh, berdiri di pinggir jalan, dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Eunhyuk hanya menunduk memandangi sepatunya seakan-akan sepatunya adalah hal paling menarik didunia.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku minum? Kurasa aku ingin minum." ucap Donghae tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Eunhyuk pun segera menatap wajah Donghae dan tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tahu, membujuk seseorang untuk membatalkan pernikahannya ternyata sangat melelahkan." ucap Eunhyuk mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

Donghae pun mengajak Eunhyuk memasuki sebuah bar yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Sebuah bar bernuansa Prancis dengan kanopi bergaris.

"Hey, benar kan dongsaengmu akan membatalkannya?" kata Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti di pintu masuk bar.

"Aku tidak ingin tiba-tiba mendapat pesan dari Siwon yang menyuruhku untuk cepat datang kesana." lanjutnya.

"Tidak akan. Keputusan Kyuhyun sudah bulat untuk memabatalkan pernikahan itu. Dan aku yakin jika dia akan melakukannya." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa minum dengan tenang." ujarnya sambil berjalan ke meja yang berada di sudut.

"Kau mau wine?" tawarnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi saat ini. Sedikit mabuk kurasa bukan ide buruk." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Hmm, setelah semua usahamu, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Aku akan menemanimu kalau begitu. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memesankannya untuk kita." ucap Donghae.

Donghae pun mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman. Kemudian dia mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku. Eunhyuk hanya diam memperhatikan semua tindakan Donghae yang entah mengapa disukainya.

"Jadi, kenapa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagi Siwon untuk memikirkan pernikahan. Sebenarnya, siapa Siwon ini? Jelaskan padaku." pinta Eunhyuk.

"Siwon." ucap Donghae.

Wajahnya terlihat bingung dari mana ia harus memulai menceritakan mengenai Siwon.

"Siwon, Siwon, Siwon." ucapnya lagi.

Donghae cukup lama terdiam, dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk curiga.

" _Apakah dia lupa seperti apa sahabatnya itu?"_

"Siwon... dia pintar. Kreatif. Dia memiliki banyak kelebihan." ujar Donghae setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Eunhyuk mendengar suara Donghae yang agak tercekat dan aneh.

"Apa kau sadar, jika barusan kau seolah mengatakan 'Dia adalah seorang mantan pembunuh.'?" tanya Eunhyuk sarkastik.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" kata Donghae dengan cepat.

"Ya. Kau seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang sangat ragu sepertimu ketika akan menceritakan mengenai sahabat karibnya." sahut Eunhyuk.

"Kau seolah berkata: Dia pintar dan kreatif, juga seorang mantan pembunuh, yang membunuh dengan kreatif." lanjutnya.

"Tsk, baiklah. Aku memang sedang berusaha melindunginya. Siwon sedang berada di posisi yang sulit saat ini. Appanya telah meninggal. Perusahaan tidak memiliki masa depan yang jelas, dan dia yang harus memutuskan semuanya. Dia selalu mencoba peruntungannya tanpa perhitungan. Saat-saat yang sulit baginya. Kurasa dia sedang mengalami tekanan mental saat ini." jelas Donghae.

" _Tekanan mental? Dan dia akan menjadi adik iparku? Oh, sempurna." batin Eunhyuk._

"Bukan kriteria suami idaman, huh?" komentar Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin." kata Donghae.

Tidak lama kemudian, minuman pessanan Donghae pun datang. Donghae langsung mengangkat gelasnya, mengajak Eunhyuk bersulang.

"Bersulang. Untuk pernikahan yang berhasil dibatalkan."

"Bersulang." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyentuhkan gelasnya pelan ke gelas Donghae, kemudian dia menyesap sedikit minumannya.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana bisa Siwon mengalami tekanan mental?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, ragu untuk menjawab.

"Oh, ayolah! Dia akan menjadi adik iparku, kalau kau lupa." ucap Eunhyuk mendesak Donghae.

"Heum, baiklah. Aku mengenal Siwon sejak kami berusia tiga belas tahun. Kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Orang tuaku memiliki bisnis di Jepang, sehingga mereka lebih lama menetap disana dari pada menemaniku di Seoul, dan aku tidak memiliki kerabat yang lain. Beberapa kali aku menginap di tempat Siwon, sehingga aku kenal dekat dengan seluruh keluarganya. Appa Siwon memiliki hobi yang sama denganku, memancing. Siwon tidak pernah ikut memancing dengan kami. Dia tidak menyukainya. Dia juga mau ikut campur dengan urusan perusahaan. Dia sangat ingin menjadi seorang model. Namun apa daya, ketika appanya meninggal tiba-tiba karena serangan jantung, mau tidak mau, siap atau tidak, perusahaan otomatis jatuh ketangan Siwon, sang putra tunggal. Akhirnya dia melupakan mimpinya untuk menjadi model dan memilih untuk menjalankan perusahaan sang appa." jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Lalu, diluar tekanan mental yang dialaminya, bagaimana sifatnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dia seorang yang menawan. Dia menyenangkan. Saat bersamanya, kau pasti dengan sukarela menawarkan diri untuk bermalam dengannya. Maka tidak heran jika dongsaengmu jatuh cinta padanya dengan mudah. Ketika kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan mengerti."

Eunhyuk pun menyesap kembali minumannya dan duduk dengan lebih santai.

"Baiklah, mungkin Siwon akan menjadi adik iparku. Tapi setidaknya hal itu tidak terjadi hari ini. Misi berhasil."

"Aku akan menghubungi Siwon nanti untuk memastikan jika dia tidak membuat keputusan bodoh lainnya." kata Donghae sambil ikut menyesap minumannya.

" _Bukankah aku sudah bilang 'misi berhasil', kenapa dia masih saja meragukannya?"_

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menghubungi Siwon untuk membahas hal ini." kata Eunhyuk berhati-hati.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berkeinginan untuk menikah dengan terburu-buru sekarang. Aku akan memastikannya."

"Hanya ingin memastikan saja. Lagipula tidak akan berpengaruh apapun, kan?" ucap Donghae.

"Bisa saja! Dengar, aku sudah menghabiskan waktu selama satu setengah jam hanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun berpikir untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu atas keinginannya sendiri. Aku melakukan semuanya secara perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Kau bisa mengacaukannya!"

Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan malas.

"Jangan berbicara apapun pada Siwon! Titik!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan tegas.

Jeda panjang. Kemudian Donghae menggendikkan bahunya dan memilih untuk menghabiskan minuman di gelasnya dalam sekali teguk. Eunhyuk pun menghabiskan minumannya. Mereka terdiam dengan cukup canggung. Eunhyuk berharap Donghae akan menawarkannya minuman lagi agar mereka lebih lama berada disana, karena Eunhyuk tidak memiliki rencana apapun hari ini, lagipula dia senang duduk dan berbincang dengan Donghae.

"Mau memesan minuman lagi?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan.

Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk, dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk merasakan jantungnya yang bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Eunhyuk mengerti, tawaran minuman yang pertama adalah sebuah kode, sebuah bentuk kesopanan. Namun yang ke dua kalinya, lebih dari sebuah bentuk kesopanan tentu saja.

"Baiklah." jawab Eunhyuk menerima tawaran Donghae.

"Sama seperti yang tadi?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Donghae mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan dan segera memesan. Eunhyuk memperhatikan Donghae lebih teliti. Tangan yang berotot. Rahang yang bagus. Sikap yang sopan dan terpelajar, meskipun sedikit dingin. Eunhyuk rasa, Donghae lebih menarik dari pada yang dia lihat di potonya kemarin.

Mereka pun kemudian lanjut berbincang dengan lebih santai, dan Eunhyuk cukup terkejut karena ternyata Donghae pun sudah pernah manikah dan 'istri'nya meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Donghae menyadari jika Eunhyuk adalah sosok yag menyenangkan untuk diajak berbincang, begitu pula sebaliknya. Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut dengan minuman yang terus menerus dipesan dan posisi duduk yang cukup menempel. Mereka berdua menyadari jika mereka memiliki rasa ketertarikan yang sama. Dan setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam untuk berbincang dan terus minum, mereka pun cukup mabuk untuk berniat bermalam bersama.

"Kau ingin kita pergi ke tempat lain?" tanya Donghae.

"Ide bagus. Tapi kemana?" jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mencari jawaban selain kata 'ranjang' yang da di otaknya.

"Emm, mungkin kita bisa makan sushi, atau..."

"Atau kita tidak usah makan apapun." potong Eunhyuk sambil membuat pola acak dengan jarinya di dada bidang Donghae.

"Jadi... dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tidak jauh dari sini."

.

-loeloe07-

.

Keesokan paginya Eunhyuk bangun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa akibat mabuk. Ketika akan duduk, dia pun mengaduh karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di bokongnya. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan kissmark ciptaan Donghae. Eunhyuk menoleh ke sampingnya dan tidak menemukan Donghae, namun dia bisa mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi, jadi dia menyimpulkan jika Donghae sedang mandi setelah aktivitas panas mereka semalam.

Mengingat kegiatan yang dia lakukan bersama Donghae semalam, membuatnya malu setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin dia menghabiskan malam panas dengan namja yang baru ditemuinya. Namun Eunhyuk tidak menyesal sama sekali, karena meskipun mabuk, dia bisa merasakan pergerakan Donghae di dalam tubuhnya dengan jelas, dan namja itu terbukti benar-benar perkasa. Donghae kuat melakukannya terus menerus, dan beruntung Eunhyuk mampu mengimbanginya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Donghae memecah lamunan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun tersentak tersadar dari lamunannya, dan segera menoleh ke arah Donghae yang ternyata baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk menutupi tubuh bagian pinggang ke bawah. Sontak Eunhyuk menjadi salah tingkah.

"E-eh, i-i-iya." jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah dari Donghae.

"Kau mau sarapan dulu, atau mandi dulu?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian.

"A-aku mandi dulu saja." jawab Eunhyuk cepat.

Eunhyuk pun segera melilitkan selimut ke tubuhnya dan berusaha bangkit. Namun, pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuatnya mengaduh keras karena bokongnya terasa sangat sakit dan dia pun kembali terduduk di ranjang.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae segera menghampiri Eunhyuk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Mianhe, sepertinya semalam aku terlalu bersemangat sehingga lepas kendali." Ucap Dongahe yang terlihat menyesal telah membuat Eunhyuk kesakitan.

"Nan, gwenchana." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunduk malu.

"Tapi bisakah kau memunguti pakaianku lalu membantuku ke kamar mandi?" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Tentu."

Donghae pun segera beranjak memunguti pakaian Eunhyuk yang dilemparnya ke segala arah semalam dan menyerahkannya kepada Eunhyuk. Setelahnya, dia membantu Eunhyuk berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Donghae.

"Ti-tidak. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, aku keluar."

Donghae pun meninggalkan Eunhyuk di kamar mandi. Ketika akan berjalan menuju bathub, Eunhyuk mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dia segera merogoh saku celana yang dipakainya semalam dan mengambil ponselnya.

" _Kyuhyun?"_

"Yeobseyo, Kyu..."

"Hyung, aku sedang memilih bunga untuk hiasan di hari pernikahanku. Menurutmu, bunga apa yang seharusnya aku pilih?"

Eunhyuk tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia cukup penasaran dengan pembatalan pernikahan kemarin.

"Kyu, bagaimana kemarin? Siwon bisa menerima keputusanmu?"

"Ne, hyung. Meskipun awalnya dia tidak memerimanya, namun setelah aku menjelaskan alasanku, dia langsung menyetujuinya tanpa perdebatan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak yakin.

"Ne, dia bilang dia akan melakukan apapun yang membuatku bahagia. Oh... bukankah dia sangat romantis, hyung?"

Eunhyuk cukup terkejut mengetahuinya. Dia yakin jika Siwon akan menolak usulan Kyuhyun karena ingin segera merasakan malam pengantin. Tapi persetujuan Siwon membuat Eunhyuk menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, semalam kau sudah melakukan malam pengantinmu lebih dulu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, sudah ku katakan berulang kali, jika kami akan melakukannya setelah menikah."

"MWO?"

"Ne, hyung. Siwon berkata jika dia hanya akan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Wow! Kurasa dia memang namja yang tepat untukmu dongsaeng-ah, chukae!"

"Gomawo hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, berhubung sekarang weekend, daripada kau berdiam di apartemnmu, lebih baik menemaniku berbelanja. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Eum... aku tidak berada di aparteman, Kyu. Semalam aku tidak pulang."

"Jangan bilang jika kau kembali bermalam dengan mantan suamimu. Hyung, jangan termakan kembali oleh rayuan si Chansung sialan itu! Dia itu hanya mencintai uangmu!" omel Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Aku tidak bermalam dengannya!"

"Lalu?"

"Eum... sebenarnya... emm... kemarin setelah berpisah denganmu di TwoSome, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Donghae, sahabat Siwon. Lalu kami berbincang dan memutuskan untuk sedikit minum, lalu... kami berakhir di apartemen Donghae." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Wah, chukae hyung!"

"Eum, Kyu aku harus segera mandi, badanku terasa sangat lengket."

"Wah, kau pasti menghabiskan malam yang melelahkan, Hyung. Baiklah, hari ini beristirahatlah. Aku akan menjemputmu besok. Tidak ada penolakan."

"Baiklah. Sampai besok."

Eunhyuk pun segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan memakai pakaiannya. Setalh dirasa rapi, Eunhyk pun segera keluar kamar mandi dan dia mendapati Donghae tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kukira kau pingsan. Nyaris saja aku menerobos masuk sebelum kau keluar." ucap Donghae dengan nada khawatir yang terlihat jelas.

" _Omo! Benarkah dia begitu mencemaskanku?"_

"Eum, tadi Kyuhyun menghubungiku, jadi kami berbincang sebentar." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, sekarang, bagaimana dengan sarapan bersama?" tawar Donghae.

"Ti-tidak usah Donghae-ssi. Aku akan pulang saja. Gomawo." ucap Eunhyuk dengan kikuk.

Entah mengapa Eunhyuk tidak siap untuk suatu hubungan yang lebih serius saat ini. Dia akui jika dia memang tertarik dan sepertinya mulai menyukai Donghae, namun dia masih takut untuk memulai sesuatu yang lebih serius. Mantan suaminya, Hwang Chansung, adalah temannya sejak kuliah. Mereka saling mencintai, dan setelah lulus, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menikah di usia muda. Namun setelah menikah, Eunhyuk menyadari jika selama ini yang Chansung cintai adalah uangnya, maka dia pun memutuskan untuk berpisah.

.

-loeloe07-

.

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk sudah bersiap dan sedang menunggu Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya. Semalam Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia akan menjemput Eunhyuk pukul sembilan pagi, namun sampai siang hari, dongsaengnya itu tidak kunjung datang. Eunyuk pun kemudian menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Yeobseyo, Kyu?"

"Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Kau kemana saja? Ini sudah pukul sebelas kalau kau tidak tahu."

Hening. Eunhyuk tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun malah terdiam.

"Kyu? Kau disana?"

"Hyung, coba tebak! Coba tebak!" ucap Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak di telepon, terlalu bersemangat.

"Eum... kau menikah di sebuah gereja di pinggir kota dengan musik yang mengalun lembut dan bunga bertebaran dimana-mana." ucap Eunhyuk asal.

"Tidak, hyung." jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Atau... kau memesan kue pengantin setinggi dua meter?"

"Tsk, kau konyol, hyung."

"Lalu?"

"KAMI MENIKAH!"

"MWOOO?"

"Ne, hyung! Kau tidak salah dengar. Siwon dan aku baru saja menikah!"

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

big thanks to you all

.

mind to leave some review?


	6. Chapter 6

"KAMI MENIKAH!"

"MWOOO?"

"Ne, hyung! Kau tidak salah dengar. Siwon dan aku baru saja menikah!"

 **WEDDING NIGHT**

"Hyung, aku menunggu ucapan 'selamat' darimu." ujar Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa membeku mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya itu.

" _Selamat? Bagaimana aku bisa mengucapkannya? Bahkan aku pun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?" batin Eunhyuk panik._

"Wow!" kata Eunhyuk setelah menemukan suaranya.

"Itu... Bagaimana bisa? Sebelumnya kau berkata jika kau akan membatalkannya. Kupikir kau akan membatalkannya. Kurasa kemarin kita sudah setuju untuk membatalkannya."

" _Kau bilang akan menundanya! MENUNDANYA! FUCK!" jerit Eunhyuk dalam hati._

Eunhyuk pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika dongsaengnya akan senekat ini.

"Kami tidak bisa menunggu lagi, hyung." ucap Kyuhyun terdengar bahagia.

"Ah, lebih tepatnya Siwon yang tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama." koreksi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kukira kemarin kau telah berhasil membujuknya." ucap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelan keningnya, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi kepada dongsaengnya.

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu menikah di gereja yang dihiasi banyak bunga bertebaran?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Sebetulnya Siwon telah menyiapkan gereja dan segala sesuatunya. Dia telah mempersiapkan semua hal yang kuminta dan-"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Mengapa dia mengubah keputusannya?"

Eunhyuk memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar. Dia tidak perlu tahu detail persiapan pernikahan yang bahkan sudah terjadi. Dia hanya perlu tahu alasan kenapa Siwon mengubah keputusannya secepat itu.

"Karena Donghae." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

Mata Eunhyuk terbuka lebar mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu karena Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk menuntut penjelasan.

"Pagi ini Donghae datang mengunjungi Siwon. Dia berkata kepada Siwon jika tidak seharusnya Siwon menikah denganku, dan hal tersebut adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Siwon pun sangat marah. Tiba-tiba dia datang dan menggedor pintu apartemenku dan berteriak jika dia akan menikahiku saat itu juga, dan hal tersebut membuatku sangat terkejut, begitu juga dengan Donghae yang ternyata berada di belakang Siwon." cerita Kyuhyun dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Menurutku itu sangat romantis, hyung. Keributan yang dibuat Siwon membuat semua orang keluar dan berkerumun di depan pintu apartemenku, kemudian Siwon mengulangi ucapannya dengan lantang jika dia akan menikahiku. Semua orang hanya terdiam, sampai kemudian Siwon menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi, dan mereka pun tersadar dan segera bersorak memberi ucapan selamat. Bukankah itu sangat hebat, hyung?"

Mendengar penuturan dongsaengnya, Eunhyuk pun menghela napas dalam, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

" _Si bodoh, sombong, sialan,... idiot! Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya. Semua sudah terkendali. Aku sudah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membujuk Siwon untuk menundanya. Dan sekarang apa yang si sialan itu lakukan? Membuat Siwon mengamuk dan nekat. Tidak heran jika Kyuhyun berubah pikiran."_

"Untungnya hari ini ada yang membatalkan pernikahannya di gereja dekat kantor catatan sipil, jadi kami pun melakukan pemberkatan disana. Aku merasa sangat beruntung, hyung! Semua terjadi sangat cepat dan lancar. Seolah semua seperti sudah diatur untuk kami." kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar sangat bahagia.

Rasanya Eunhyuk ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dia dapat merasakan jika adiknya mengambil keputusan yang salah, dan dia hanya tidak ingin jika nantinya Kyuhyun merasakan pahitnya perceraian seperti yang dialaminya.

"Sekarang kau ada dimana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Di apartemenku. Sedang berkemas. Kami akan segera berangkat ke Jeju! Ah... aku tidak sabar!"

"Hmm."

Eunhyuk tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi hal ini. Semua sudah terjadi. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukannya.

"Mungkin aku akan segera memiliki bayi, hyung. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau memiliki keponakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, dengar ak-"

"Hyung, mian, aku harus segera pergi. Taksi sudah menunggu di depan. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi hyung..."

Kyuhyun pun memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Namun Eunhyuk segera menghubungi Kyuhyun kembali, namun panggilan tersebut tersambung ke voice mail.

" _Apa katanya? Bayi? BAYI? Apa dia sudah gila? Dia mau memiliki anak dengan namja yang dikenalnya kurang dari sebulan?"_

Eunhyuk merasa cukup hanya kehidupan pernikahannya yang mengalami kegagalan, dia tidak ingin dongsaengnya mengalami hal serupa. Eunhyuk ingin Kyuhyun bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Dia ingin dongsaengnya itu mewujudkan pernikahan yang selama ini menjadi impiannya dan berbahagia selama-lamanya. Bukan dengan pernikahan dadakan dengan namja yang baru kembali ditemuinya setelah delapan belas tahun yang dilakukan secara nekat, jangan lupakan dengan pemberkatan di gereja yang menggunakan pembatalan orang lain.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat dan berpikir keras mencoba mencari jalan keluar atas masalah dongsaengnya itu, namun sia-sia, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan terduduk tegak. Dia sudah membuat keputusan. Sebuah keputusan besar yang beresiko, namun dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menggagalkan bulan madu dongsaengnya.

Eunhyuk tidak perduli jika itu adalah hal paling absurd untuk dilakukan. Eunhyuk tidak perduli jika Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika dia tidak mengambil tindakan apapun. Eunhyuk bergegas bersiap untuk menyusul dongsaengnya dan menyelamatkannya dari keputusan bodoh yang diambilnya. Eunhyuk pun segera memesan tiket pesawat ke Jeju serta sebuah kamar di Jeju Hotel.

Eunhyuk mengumpat ketika ternyata tiket pesawat menuju Jeju sudah penuh untuk penerbangan hari ini, dan mau tidak mau, dia harus menunggu sampai esok pagi dengan penerbangan pertama. Saat ini Eunhyuk merasa sangat khawatir karena dia merasa jika rencana memiliki bayi di saat honeymoon itu terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi, bukan bayi itu masalahnya, Kyuhyun lah masalahnya. Jika saja dia bisa menghentikan mereka. Jika saja dia bisa tiba di sana sebelum mereka...

"Aha! Itu dia! PEMBATALAN!" seru Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mengingat ucapan pengacaranya ketika sedang mengurus proses perceraiannya, bahwa "pembatalan" berarti semua perjanjian hangus dan pernikahan sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi.

" _Ya, aku akan membuat pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi!" tekad Eunhyuk._

Inilah jawaban yang Eunhyuk cari. PEMBATALAN. Sebuah kata paling indah yang pernah ditemuinya. Jalan keluar untuk semua masalah. Tidak ada perceraian. Hanya sekali kedip, dan semuanya selesai. Pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Aku melakukan ini demi Kyuhyun. Aku harus mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah dongsaengku. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Apa yang pertama kali harus aku lakukan? Bagimana caranya?" monolog Eunhyuk.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Eunhyuk merasa hampir kehabisan napas ketika mempertimbangkannya. Dia tidak menyangka jika memikirkan hal ini. Ini bahkan lebih absurd dan ekstrim dari pada mengacaukan bulanmadu, tetapi hanya itulah jalan keluarnya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Tidak boleh! Ini tidak mungkin. Dan salah. Siapapun yang melakukan hal ini kepada dongsaengnya sendiri adalah monster!" racau Eunhyuk sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku memang monster!"putus Eunhyuk.

Dengan jemari yang bergetar, Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang yang dapat membantunya.

"Jeju Hotel, pelayanan VVIP, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Yeobseo, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Kim Yesung? Katakan padanya ini Cho Eunhyuk dari kantor perhotelan pusat. Katakan padanya...ini sangat penting." ujar Eunhyuk dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Ketika sedang menunggu, Eunhyuk terbayang sosok Yesung. Dia mengenal Yesung di Dorothy Hotel, lalu kemudian di Andante Hotel. Yesung bekerja di hotel seumur hidupnya, dimulai dengan menjadi seorang bellboy, dan sekarang dia seorang kepala penanggung jawab pelayanan VVIP di Jeju Hotel. Keahliannya adalah "Pengalaman Para Tamu". Baik itu berupa jamuan mewah, perjalanan dengan helikopter, berenang dengan lumba-lumba, atau menyewa penari perut di kamarmu, dia akan menanganinya. Jika Eunhyuk harus punya partner-in-crime, Yesung lah orangnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" terdengar suara husky nya yang menyapa dengan ceria. "Kudengar, kau akan berkunjung kesini?"

"Ne, aku akan tiba besok siang, semoga." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagi kami dengan kedatanganmu! Apakah ada suatu hal yang harus aku siapkan? Atau mungkin ini sebuah kunjungan pribadi?"tanya Yesung.

"Ne, ini kunjungan pribadi." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan.

"Yesung-ah, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Dongsaengku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Jeju Hotel sekarang. Dia baru saja menikah. Dia akan berbulanmadu."lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Wow!"suaranya terdengar sangat antusias. "Tenang saja, dongsaengmu akan merasakan liburan yang tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidupnya. Aku akan menunjuk butler yang paling kupercaya untuk melayaninya. Kami akan menyambut kedatangannya dan menawarkan sampanye terbaik kami. Kami akan sebisa mungkin membuat segalanya istimewa, dan kam-"

"Tidak Yesung-ah. Kau tidak mengerti. Maksudku, ya, semua yang kau tawarkan itu hebat, sangat hebat. Tapi aku ingin meminta bantuan lain padamu. Sesuatu yang... sangat tidak biasa."ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyilangkan jarinya dengan gugup.

"Aku sudah melakukan pekerjaan ini bertahun-tahun."jawah Yesung dengan penuh pengertian. "Tidak ada yang 'tidak biasa' untukku. Apakah kau ingin mengejutkan dongsaengmu? Atau kau ingin meletakkan kado di kamarnya? Atau kau ingin aku memesankan pijat untuk pasangan di pantai di tenda pribadi?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu semua."

" _Omo! Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Ayolah Hyukkie, kau tinggal katakan saja..."_

"Aku ingin kau membuat mereka tidak melakuakan sex."ucap Eunhyuk dengan satu tarikan napas. Ada keheningan yang cukup lama di seberang. Eunhyuk merasa telah mengacaukan semuanya, termasuk Yesung.

"Eunhyuk-ah, tolong ulangi sekali lagi permintaanmu tadi. Aku rasa aku salah dengar." jawab Yesung setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku ingin kau membuat mereka tidak melakukan sex."ulang Eunhyuk sejelas yang dia bisa. "Tidak ada sex. Tidak ada malam pengantin. Setidaknya sampai aku tiba disana. Lakukan papun yang kau bisa. Letakkan mereka di kamar terpisah. Kecoh mereka. Culik salah satu dari mereka. Apapun itu, lakukan saja."

"Tapi mereka sedang berbulan madu."ucap Yesung dengan suara tercekat.

"Aku tahu, dan itulah alasannya."

"Kau sedang mencoba untuk mengacaukan malam pengantin dongsaengmu sendiri?"ujar Yesung dengan suaranya yang terdengar meninggi. "Kau sedang mencoba memisahkan sepasang pengantin? Yang baru saja mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan?"

" _Huftt... seharusnya aku menjelaskannya secara rinci dan perlahan."sesal Eunhyuk._

"Yesung-ah, dongsaengku terpaksa menikah. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal. Aku harus berbicara dengannya. Aku akan tiba di sana secepat yang aku bisa, tapi sementara itu, jika kau bisa memisahkan mereka..."

"Apakah dongsaengmu tidak menyukai pasangannya?"

"Dia sangat sangat menyukainya." cicit Eunhyuk. "Begini, dongsaengku sepertinya sangat ingin naik ke ranjang dengan pasangannya, jadi, sepertinya menghentikan mereka akan menjadi kegiatan yang cukup menantang."

Hening kembali. Eunhyuk hanya bisa membayangkan wajah Yesung yang saat ini pastinya tengah sangat bingung.

"Eunhyuk-ah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anehmu."putus Yesung pada akhirnya. "Aku dapat, bagaimanapun, menawarkan dongsaengmu makan malam mewah di restoran sea food bintang li-"

"Yesung-ah, jebal!"potong Eunhyuk dengan putus asa.

"Dia adalah dongsaeng kecilku, ok? Dia baru saja dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya, kemudian dia terburu-buru menikah seakan untuk balas dendam. Dia tidak mengenal pasangannya dengan baik. Dan sekarang dia bahkan berencana untuk hamil. Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan pasangannya itu. Bayangkan jika hidup anakmu dikacaukan oleh orang yang salah. Kau pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya, kan?"jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk diam beberapa saat, membiarkan Yesung mencerna semua penjelasan yang diberikannya.

"Jika mereka tidak melakukan sex, pernikahan itu bisa dibatalkan."lanjut Eunhyuk. "Tapi jika mereka melakukan-"

"Jika mereka melakukannya, maka itu urusan mereka!"sahut Yesung agak berang. "Ini hotel, Hyuk-ah, bukan penjara! Aku tidak bisa terus menerus mengawasi keberadaan tamu-tamuku! Aku tidak bisa mengawasi...kegiatan mereka."

"Kau baru saja bilang kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"ujar Eunhyuk meremehkan. "Kau tidak bisa menahan mereka hanya untuk dua puluh empat jam?"

Satu hal yang dibanggakan Yesung dari dirinya adalah, dia bisa memecahkan semua masalah. Semua masalah. Jadi, Eunhyuk rasa saat ini Yesung tengah memikirkan cara untuk menjalankannya.

"Jika kau dapat menolongku kali ini, aku kan sangat berhutang budi padamu."ujar Eunhyuk merendahkan suaranya. "Dan tentu saja aku akan menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku dengan memberikannya label bintang lima. Aku jamin."

"Kau sudah memberikan label bintang lima, kalau kau lupa."sindir Yesung.

"Em, ma- maksudku, bintang enam!"ralat Eunhyuk dengan cepat.

"Aku akan membuat kategori baru, hanya untukmu. "Kemewahan kelas dunia." Dan aku akan membuat hotelmu berada di cover semua majalah. Kau tahu kan jika itu sangat bernilai? Pasti pimpinanmu akan merasa sangat bangga terhadapmu."bujuk Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku tahu kau sedang dilema. Namun, kau harus tahu jika aku tidak mungkin mencampuri kehidupan pribadi para tamu, apalagi jika tujuan mereka datang kesini untuk menikmati bulan madu mereka!"sahut Yesung.

Yesung terdengar marah, dan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya.

"Baiklah!"ujar Eunhyuk masih dengan suara pelan. "Dengar. Jika kau menolongku kali ini, aku kan memuat profile mu di seluruh majalah perhotelan. Kau secara pribadi, Kim Yesung. Aku kan menyebutmu sebagai... rahasia kesuksesan Jeju Hotel. Aset hotel yang sangat berharga. Semua orang di dunia perhotelan akan melihatnya. Semua orang."

Eunhyuk yakin jika kali ini dia berhasil. Majalah itu akan diedarkan di seluruh Asia. Setiap CEO hotel setidaknya pasti akan meliriknya. Jika profile nya benar dimuat, itu akan menjadi tiket baginya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun yang dia inginkan di Asia.

Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak sangat kencang. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menggunakan kekuasaannya, dan kali ini karena terdesak, dia harus melakukannya. Sedangkan Yesung terdiam di seberang telepon. Sebetulnya Eunhyuk merasa tidak enak pada Yesung karena telah menempatkannya pada posisi yang sulit, namun dia merasa jika bukan dia yang memulai semua kekacauan ini.

"Kau adalah masternya, Yesung-ah."sanjung Eunhyuk. "Kau sangat jenius untuk membuat segala yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin."

' _Apakah dia tertarik? Apakah aku gila? Apakah sekarang dia sedang mengirimkan email pengaduan kepada bosku?'_

Jika kali ini tidak berhasil, maka Eunhyuk akan menyerah. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara pelan Yesung, "Eunhyuk-ah, aku tidak janji ini akan berhasil."

Eunhyuk pun seketika melonjak senang dan dengan susah payah menahan sorakannya.

"Ne, aku sangat mengerti."balas Eunhyuk dengan suara sama pelan. "Tapi...kau akan mencobanya, kan?"

"Akan kucoba. Hanya untuk dua puluh empat jam. Siapa nama dongsaengmu?"

" _YES! YES! YEESSSSS!"sorak Eunhyuk dalam hati._

"Cho Kyuhyun." ujar Eunhyuk berusaha menahan suaranya agar terdengar normal. "Meskipun aku tidak kaget jika dia akan menggunakan nama Choi Siwon's property. Nama pasangannya adalah Choi Siwon. Mereka memesan VVIP Honeymoon Suite. Dan aku tidak perduli apa yang mereka lakukan, yang penting mereka tidak melakukan sex."jelas Eunhyuk.

Yesung terdiam cukup lama, sebelum menjawab, "Ini akan menjadi bulan madu paling aneh sepanjang masa."

...

Yuhuuuu... adakah yang inget sama ff ini? Kkk...

Mianhe, kemaren kena WB parah, dan akhirnya bisa bangkit lagi XD

Review, ne?


End file.
